Do You Remember?
by Satsuki Bun
Summary: "Do you remember this place?" Cloud asked gently. The woman in the wheelchair shook her head slowly, ruby eyes staring blankly ahead. Cloud smiled softly. "This was...where our journey began..." She forgot everything, everyone. She forgot about...him. How will Cloud help her recollect her memories of the past, and most importantly, him?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _The story takes place one year after DoC.

After an incident, Tifa forgot everything...She forgot about..._him_. How will Cloud help Tifa recover her memories of the past, and most importantly, _him_?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

"CLOUD!"

A scream.

_CRASH_.

"Tifa!"

Cloud sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, heart beating uncontrollably. _Panic. Don't panic. _She was sprawled on the ground, not moving, a small glistening pool of red issuing underneath her long mane of chocolate-brown hair...

"Tifa! Tifa! _TIFA!_"

* * *

"Doctor, how is she?!"

"We did our best to fix her up. She's fine now, but she's fallen into a coma. She's on her own now."

"Tifa..."

"_TIFA!_"

* * *

"Whad happened to her, spike?!"

"Weren't you taking good care of her, chocobo-face?!"

"Is Tifa going to...sniff...wake up?"

"'Course she will, Marlene, Tifa's jus'...she's jus'..."

"The lass' gonna be okay, tough gal she is..."

"It was just an accident, Cloud, don't blame yourself."

"Yeh, she'll be-she'll be fine! Fine, I say!"

"Yeah...sob...Tifa's strong!"

"Come on everybody, let's give him some air..."

* * *

"Still no movement?" _Tifa..._

"No..." _Wake up, Tifa..._

"Sniff...don't worry, she'll wake up in time for the...sniff...big day..." _Please..._

"... ... ...Thanks, Yuffie."

* * *

_It's my fault. Why did I let you... ...Please, Tifa, please wake up...wake up now...I miss you...I...need you..._

"She'll wake up today, I know she would," Marlene whispered, clutching Cloud's hands.

"You...you think so?" the blonde replied, surprised at the girl's sudden words.

The young girl nodded confidently. "It's day seven. The seventh day. Seventh Heaven...Seven...is our lucky number, right?"

Cloud smiled softly. "Yeah...you're right, Marlene."

He ruffled the girl's head and returned his gaze to the pale face of Tifa. Her long eyelashes looked...flutter. A flutter? A twitch. Was that—were those movements...?

"Denzel, call the doctor..._Now_."

* * *

_Author's note:_ The idea of the story suddenly popped into my mind a few days after I finished writing Dear Cloud, I was actually starting another story already, but when this idea floated up, I stopped that story and decided to do this one instead. :) Hope you guys would enjoy it!

Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Thank you so much for the reviews. Here's chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

* * *

"Welcome home!" Marlene squealed delightfully, holding Tifa's hand tightly. She guided the woman up the stairs and into Seventh Heaven.

"This is...home?" Tifa murmured, glancing in awe.

"Yep!" Denzel nodded happily.

"Wow..." The once-martial artist stood still, grasping in her "home." Her ruby eyes sparkled as they scanned past bottles of wine, whiskey, brandy, beer... "I'm not a drunkard, am I?"

"Of course you weren't, silly!" Marlene giggled. "You're the barmaid! Of Seventh Heaven!"

"Seventh...Heaven?"

"That's the name of the bar," Cloud said, Mako-blue eyes steadying on the woman. "Our bar."

Tifa's red eyes glistened. "The name...rings a bell...though I can't recall it clearly..."

She flinched suddenly as her hands flew to her temples.

"Tifa!" The other three clambered toward the woman, worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you all right?" Cloud asked, hands on her shoulders in concern.

"I-I'm...fine," Tifa glanced up, reservedness in her eyes. She shook Cloud's hands off her nervously and quickly turned to the young girl beside her. "Um, M-Marlene, why don't you take me to m-my room? I-I'm...feeling rather tired."

"Sure!" Oblivious to what had just happened, the young brunette clutched Tifa's offering hand and climbed the stairs behind a door. Denzel followed them.

Meanwhile, Cloud stared at his open palms, fingers trembling slightly. He frowned. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this. After all, the brain damage the collision had done to her...Now she didn't know who she was, where she was, what happened, everything. She didn't recognize anyone. Not Marlene, not Denzel, not Barret, not Yuffie, not Cloud..._Not even me, her fiance. I'm a complete stranger to her now..._He hated the word. Stranger. Just temporary, the doctor had said. _It'll be all right. I just need to...take things slowly, as Barret said._ With newly found determination, he ascended the stairs, only to find Tifa standing in the hallway, in front of the door leading to...Tifa and Cloud's shared room. The blonde sighed bitterly.

"I...sleep _here?_" Tifa spoke softly, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Cloud replied behind her. He brushed past the woman and into the room, catching a whiff of honey emitting from her long silky hair.

Tifa gazed around the room with the two beds; one with blue-and-white stripes, the other with pastel flowers. A wooden nightstand separate the two beds. On the wooden surface sat a simple table lamp and a photograph of Cloud and Tifa, dressed in a handsome black suit and a silky white wedding gown respectively, arms wrapped around each other, with bright smiles on their pure faces.

An awkward silence followed, all four of them fully aware that something was bound to change, that Tifa wasn't entirely comfortable sleeping in the same room with a man she did not quite "know"...

"Well, Tifa and Denzel could switch beds!" Marlene suggested gleefully. "J-just - temporarily," she added hastily, catching Cloud's flashing glare.

"That's a great idea!" Denzel piped up. _No, it's not!_ He faced Cloud, deep azure eyes sparkling with excitement. "We could have boys' talk every night!"

The older man frowned slightly. _What about _my "_pillow talk" with Tifa?_

"Umm, it's just _for now_, Cloud." Marlene reached for the man's clenched fist. "And," she whispered, pulling Cloud downward, "do it for Tifa's sake! She wouldn't want to be sleeping in the same room with a stranger -"

"I'm not a stranger," the blonde hissed defensively, brows furrowing.

"_Cloud!_" the little girl puffed her chest and folded her arms. Her action reminded him so very much of a certain flower girl...

The chocobo-head thought for a moment and sighed sourly. "Well, I don't have a choice, do I..."

"Great!" Marlene turned to Tifa, beaming. "Tifa, let's go make your bed! Denzel, you need to help too!"

Tifa merely smiled and left the room. The children followed. Sighing deeply, Cloud gazed longingly after the woman, then at the opposite bed with the flowery bed linen. He could still smell the sweet scent of honey lingering in the air. His inner man instinct yearned and screamed in anguish. _This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought. _

* * *

It was just past midnight. Cloud sat alone by the bar counter, legs dangling from the stool. A glass of ice-cold Corel wine sat in front of him. He sipped it silently, pondering over the past few days. Merely a day after they'd received the wedding photos, Tifa had fell into a coma and ended up suffering from amnesia. _All because she was trying to save me from that damn boulder._ He'd failed to save her. Yet again.

"Why...am I so weak...?" Cloud buried his face in his hands frustratingly.

It was only weeks ago since they took their wedding photos at the beautiful Costa Del Sol. Their wedding day was in six months. Everything was going well. Cloud was happy. Tifa was happy. Head turning to the back of the bar, he gazed at the large frame, rewrapped messily in tissue paper. It was their wedding photo - the big one, the one they were planning to hang in the center of their room, above the king-sized bed which would be delivered a few days before the wedding day. The big day. His insides squirmed.

_Thump thump thump. _Sound of footsteps emitted from the closed door leading to the second floor. Cloud glanced wearily at the door, expecting to see Marlene or Denzel appear behind it. But he gaped, when the door opened.

Tifa. Wearing that silky blue night gown of hers and nothing else; that very same night gown she always wore instead of normal pajamas; that very same night gown that contrasted sharply with her pale porcelain skin; that very same night gown that outlined her curves and slender figure; that very same night gown that reminded him heart-throbbingly of those wondrous nights...Cloud gulped down the burning sensation in his throat that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

A small gasp issued from the woman's lips as she realized the man was sitting there. "Uh, hi, C-Cloud..." she stammered. Consciously aware that she was wearing nothing but a thin fabric, she tried desperately to hide herself in the dark shadows. "Umm...j-just getting a-a glass of water..." she squeaked, moving slowly toward the kitchen.

"Oh," Cloud stood up from the counter. "I'll help you." His sudden movement panicked the woman.

"N-no, it's okay, I-I'll get it myself-" Quickening her steps, Tifa hurried behind the counter and grabbed a jug of water. Her back facing Cloud, she started filling water into a glass.

Cloud couldn't help but stare. And stare was all he did. He always marveled at how women could stay warm in such a thin piece of fabric, just barely covering the chest and no more than the thighs. The silk dipped lower at the backside, exposing flawless skin and well-toned shoulder blades. He felt the woman drain down her glass of water as quickly as she could, returning to the shadows seconds later.

"Uhm, g-good night," Tifa smiled softly.

She started toward the door, her silky night gown and long brown dolphin-tail flowing serenely behind her. As she brushed past the man by the counter, he inhaled a deep scent of honey...He could see practically everything behind that thin silk...It was enough to rouse the sleeping devil inside of him...

"Tifa -" His muscular arms snaked themselves around Tifa's slender waist.

The woman gasped. "Cloud?! No-C-Cloud-no!" She tried to push the strong arms away from her.

"Tifa, I miss you so much -" His lips were on her collar bone.

"Stop it-Cloud-"

"I was so worried about you -"

"N-no Cloud-stop-NO-_STOP IT!_"

A steel punch and a body-shivering _crack_.

Tifa gasped, staring dumbfounded at her clenched right fist, where bits of blood appeared at her knuckles. Apparently, she forgot she had such power in her.

"Ohmigawd," the woman stared wildly at Cloud, "ohmigawd-ohmigawd-a-are you-are you _okay?_"

Gleaming red blood splattered down Cloud's front. He covered his nose with one bloodied hand, while waving frantically with his other. "I-I'm fine - don' worry 'bout me -" he spluttered. His face was on fire. _Screw it, what have I done?!_

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. _I'm-so-sorry!_" Tifa threw tissues at the man's broken nose. "_I-don't-know-you!_" she cried.

It hurt. It really did. The broken nose was bad enough, but hearing those four words - "_I don't know you"_ - hurt even more. He'd rather suffer a broken nose a million times (_no, impale by Sephiroth's Masamune_) than hear those words. Those stinking, stinging, hurting words.

"C-Cloud..?!" Tifa muttered, ruby eyes wide with fear.

"Uhm-I'm-fine," he breathed through his mouth, "you-should-go-_bed_-I'm-sorry-my-fault-I'm-I'm-_okay_." He made an "okay" gesture with his non-bloodied hand and gazed at the bewildered martial artist. _Once a martial artist, always a martial artist..._

"Umm, o-okay," Tifa nodded shakily, "umm, I-I'll go to bed now...I-I'm..._I'm sorry!_" With that, she clambered up the stairs, closing the door between them.

Since that very first night, Cloud never ever encountered Tifa again during his "midnight drinking" sessions, at least not until many months later. Indeed, there would be many more lonely nights to come.

* * *

_Author's note:_ Ouch. Poor Cloud…!


	3. Chapter 3: Where it All Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Finally an update. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming :)

Deb: The wedding photos I wrote about aren't the ones taken during the wedding ceremony; they're the ones taken professionally by photographers (in studios, places of your choices) before the official thing. That's what people do where I live lol. Hope it clears up your confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where It All Begins**

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. Cloud wasn't sure what he did, other than sitting around and watching Tifa like a little boy watching his crush. Whenever the man found himself alone with Tifa, it just so happened that nature's calling her. Too frequently. Seventh Heaven was closed for obvious reasons. But Cloud closed Strife Delivery Service too.

"Why?" Marlene asked worriedly.

"Just taking a break, that's all," the blonde reassured.

"But we won't have income, right?" Denzel raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it," the man smiled softly, ruffling the boy's head. _I must stop letting the children worry. _

"Seriously, though," Yuffie started, "chocobo-butt, you should get your business up and running soon. Or maybe let Tifa start doing some basic things around the bar."

"She needs to rest -"

"I think five days' quite enough of a rest, don't ya think? She just couldn't stand for a long time," the ninja crossed her arms smugly. Yuffie, along with Shelke, had popped in every evening after work to check on them. Motioning toward Tifa, who sat alone near the back of the bar, she added quietly, "plus, it'll give Tifa something to do. She must be super bored, not remembering anything."

"Yeh, well, I agree with the brat," Barret grunted. "M'be doin' somethin' will help her remember somethin'."

Shelke nodded. "I agree."

"Well..." Cloud acquiesced, "all right..."

A bright grin appeared on Yuffie's sneaky little face. "I'll help, doncha worry!" She disappeared upstairs.

Cloud wondered bitterly what the girl was up to. After all, it was completely normal for him to be worried about Yuffie's so-called "help." He found out soon after.

"Here you go!" Yuffie said brightly, throwing a piece of paper with a scribbled chart with various colors onto the table, where Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Barret, and Shelke sat around.

"What's...this?" Cloud muttered, his eyes glowing.

"A schedule," the ninja replied simply.

Barret and Cloud grunted.

"Let me explain," Yuffie snapped, brown eyes narrowing. "This is a schedule for _Tifa and Cloud _to be exact. To help Tifa restore her memory and get things back on track, you'll follow this timetable. Very easy. Starts on Monday."

"Umm...okay," Tifa murmured uncertainly beside the ninja. She wasn't quite used to the girl's overly hyper temperament yet.

"So for example, on Monday, Tifa will make preparations starting 9AM," Yuffie explained, index finger pointing to the first column labeled _Monday_, "and open the bar at noon. Then close the bar at 9PM. Of course, if you want, you could close the bar later, like 11 or 12, which is the normal closing time. I just thought maybe you'd like to close earlier on your first day."

She blabbered on, "oh, and then in between, like 3PM, Marlene and Denzel would get off from school so you'd have to prepare snacks and stuff for them around 3:30-ish. See, I labeled them in orange. And then, of course, there's also the untimely calls of Cloud's clients, which Tifa, you need to answer, and they're marked with stars -"

"Wait, hang on," Cloud raised his palms up, "Tifa's not used to things around the bar yet though."

"We'll help her -"

"I'll be okay," Tifa replied simply.

All eyes turned to face the barmaid.

"Are you sure?" Marlene asked.

The woman might had forgotten many things, but her personality didn't change one bit - she was still that tough woman, up for any challenge. Tifa smiled and nodded. "I should be...okay."

"Cool, tomorrow's Saturday, we'll have a practice!" Yuffie grinned.

Cloud groaned.

\*

Saturday morning started off with a raucous down in the kitchen. Flinging his blanket aside and forgetting to throw on a t-shirt (because apparently, according to Marlene, his topless form made Tifa embarrassed), Cloud ran downstairs to find Shelke completely covered in white, while Yuffie held an empty package of flour looking innocent. Tifa, on the other hand, crossed her arms in front of her chest, an irritated expression on her face.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, scanning the mess.

"I _told _you I could handle it," Tifa snapped at Yuffie, grabbing the empty package from her hands and throwing it into the garbage bin. She stared wildly around, wondering how on Gaia was she to clean up this mess.

"Sorry," the ninja shrugged, yet a hint of amusement twitched on her face.

"Shelke, go clean up," Tifa ordered.

The smaller girl glared daggers at Yuffie, then stalked past Cloud and up the stairs.

Walking toward the counter, Cloud tried again. "What happened?"

"We were trying to make pancakes -"

"_I _was making pancakes, but Yuffie _decided_ that I forgot how to make them so she gave me a hand -"

"Hey, I just thought maybe you couldn't -"

"Yuffie," Tifa clenched her teeth, "I _told _you I _remember_."

"Wait, Tifa," Cloud started, "you remember how to make pancakes?" His heart skipped a beat.

"Well, y-yeah," the woman replied, ruby eyes darting away from Cloud's topless chest, "once I picked up the pan and the eggs, things came flowing into my mind. Like I'm a natural."

Cloud grinned, heart beating uncontrollably fast. _Does this mean she remembers everything? Even me?_ "What about -"

"No," Tifa shook her head abruptly, "I don't remember anything else. Just cooking. And the drinks." Her voice was indifferent. Grabbing a silver shaker beside her, she poured the blue-colored contents into a glass.

Cloud's heart fell.

"Here, I think you'd like this." The barmaid handed the glass of blue cocktail to him, eyes still avoiding his gaze (his topless form). A soft pink glowed on her face.

Taking it, the man took a sip of the drink. It was strong and stinging, yet a sweet aftertaste lingered in his throat. He liked it. Suddenly, an idea sprung up.

"Tifa, why don't I take you out today? Maybe every weekend? To places that we've been together before. Maybe it'd remind you of something." Mako-blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hey, hey, that's a brilliant idea!" Yuffie clapped her hands. "And comin' from you! Right, Teef?"

The woman looked thoughtful, her brows slightly furrowed. But it quickly faded. She smiled, her blush deepening to shades of red. "Yes...yes, that would be great. Thank you...Cloud."

Cloud flushed and scratched his head. "Then I'll start planning today's trip." A new light of hope kept his heart from leaping out his throat.

\*

Cloud waved his muscular arms, toward the great airship.

SHERA hovered away, dust and grass flying everywhere. Cloud closed his eyes, listening to the roaring engine fading. Seconds later, the plane disappeared into the gray sky, where a great mountain range loomed. Cloud leaned forward to TIfa, who sat on a wheelchair since the man didn't want her to walk too long. He whispered, "let's go."

Tifa nodded, ruby eyes sparkling with curiosity. And fear.

Pushing the wheelchair, Cloud started down the winding slope toward a familiar, yet, distant, village. He wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to bring Tifa to this place for their "first trip," but he had no idea where to start. After all, the town wasn't the happiest place on Gaia. And it definitely didn't remind him of happy memories...only the most bitter ones. Burning, hurtful ones. Cloud stopped at a small mound of grass and peered down at the village with the small gloomy houses with red-brown roofs. Gray smoke puffed out of one of the red chimneys. A heart-wrenching scent of burning wood filled his nostrils. _Nibelheim_...He grimaced.

"Do you remember this place?" Cloud asked gently.

The woman in the wheelchair shook her head, ruby eyes staring blankly ahead.

Cloud smiled softly. "This was...where our journey began."

"Our...journey?" Tifa asked.

"That's right. This village is -"

"- Nibelheim." The word slipped out of the red lips without her acknowledgement.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Tifa, you...do you remember?"

_... ..."Papa!"_

_Houses burning, ashes flying, heat fuming. Fire. Red-orange fire everywhere. Everywhere. Flames. Blazing. The heat is unbearable. My skin is burning. My eyes are stinging. Smoke everywhere. Ashes in my nose, in my mouth, in my lungs! I can't breathe. I taste burning wood, burning flesh. My throat is dry, bleeding. This is how it feels to be burned alive. Papa...Papa is gone. Mrs. Strife is gone. _Cloud is gone. _Everyone is gone. Sephiroth. Shinra. Why...?! I hate him...I hate them all!_

_Monsters in the reactor. Monster. That-he's the monster! Sephiroth! He did this! I'm going to kill you-!_

_Blackness. Pain. Excruciating pain...Numb. Blood. Blood on my fingers, my stomach, my flesh. Sticky, gooey, shiny red blood..._

_Where's Cloud...my hero...? Cloud...are you gone too...? No..._

_Blue eyes...Blue eyes? Blue glowing eyes like a sparkling sea, where dolphins swim and play... ..._

"Tifa?"

Cloud knelt down in front of the woman, tears rolling down her cheeks silently. Bewildered, he took her hands in his and wrapped an arm around Tifa. She sobbed quietly into his neck, shoulders trembling.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here..."

She shook her head slightly, tears still falling. Her tears were like daggers to Cloud's heart. He tightened his hold on Tifa. They stayed like this for a long moment, until a soft breeze blew past them, carrying sounds of birds singing. Tifa pulled herself away, wiping her eyes hastily with the blanket on her lap. Her glistening red eyes gazed at the sea of blue..._blue...?_ She smiled softly.

"Let's go," she whispered.

Nodding, Cloud stood up, and they continued down the route toward their hometown, heart heavy.

Closer and closer. Moments later, the two stared up at the tarnished iron gate.

"Nibelheim..." Tifa murmured. "This was...my hometown, right?"

"_Our_ hometown," Cloud corrected. "I lived next to you. Over there." He pointed to the right side of the village, where a two-stories-house and a smaller house sat side by side. Almost immediately, he regretted it. How was he supposed to tell Tifa about the past? That their homes, their hometown was burnt to ashes because of Sephiroth. That their hometown was rebuilt exactly the same prior the incident by some mad scientist from Shinra, a rotten son-of-a -

"Cloud...?" Tifa looked up at the man in concern. "Are you...okay?"

The blonde blinked. He mustn't complicate things with his own emotions. The process in restoring Tifa's memory would be a long one, but he would never give up. After all, it was her who had helped him when he was Mako-poisoned. It was her who had reached out her hand in his subconsciousness. It was her who had brought him back. Now, it was his turn to bring Tifa back. Determination in his eyes, Cloud smiled down at Tifa.

"I'm all right, because I got you here with me," the man nodded.

The woman looked away quickly, hiding behind a mane of dark brown hair, though not before Cloud caught a blush on her cheeks.

"Is it-is it all right if I walk around?" Tifa asked quietly.

"Of course."

Cloud helped her stand up. Reaching a hand out for her, Cloud glanced expectantly at Tifa. But she stepped away from him wordlessly, leaving him standing by the wheelchair, alone. Sea-blue eyes staring longingly at the brown dolphin-tail, Cloud closed his hand lightly, around invisible fingers.

The two walked around the town in silence, with Cloud trailing from behind. There weren't many people left in the village. After all, those who lived in the town before were only Shinra "actors". Since the fall of Shinra, those who had previously been assigned to Nibelheim had mostly deserted, furious at the company for their misfortunes. The only ones remaining were those who really wanted to start anew, erasing the ugly past.

Tifa stopped in front of her house. Or where her old house used to be. Cloud felt a chill down his spine.

"Do you think anyone's living in here?"

_No. The Sephiroth clones who used to be here disappeared along with him. Your house is empty...as empty as mine..._Cloud shook his head bitterly, mumbling, "I dunno."

"I want to...go in." Before Cloud could stop her, Tifa had pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside.

As Cloud had expected, the interior looked exactly the same as before, except layers of dust now covered the furnitures.

"This is...was...where Mom used to cook everyday," Tifa said softly. Her hand stroked the old stove and down the metal handle of the oven. Lines of dust trailed after her porcelain fingers.

Cloud watched silently as the woman glanced around the kitchen. Her feet climbed the stairs slowly, ruby eyes scanning the delicate engravings on the wooden staircase. Cloud followed. He wasn't sure if TIfa remembered the burning of Nibelheim. He was afraid to ask. But at least she remembered her childhood in this house. As for him..._I wasn't exactly part of her childhood, was I? _Cloud thought bitterly.

Soon, they found themselves in Tifa's room. Nothing changed, exactly the same as before. The same wide windows, the same flowery curtains, the same wooden table and closet, the same patterned rug. Gently, the woman sat down on the same bed, smoothing the wrinkles of the duvet.

"My bed..." She glanced up at Cloud and gave a small smile. "Papa and Mother used to read me bedtime stories every night..."

Slowly (and cautiously), Cloud sat down beside Tifa. She didn't move away. He relaxed. The ruby eyes examined the old piano in front of them. Her fingers twitched.

Pointing, Cloud asked, "do you remember how to play?"

Tifa's face lighted up like a little girl's. "I think so!"

She moved to sit on the small piano stool, fingers hovering above the ivory keys covered in dust. And she played. Notes after notes, keys after keys. Eyes closed, her fingers danced on the keys as a bittersweet melody flowed out of the piano. She kept playing and playing, brows furrowed slightly, an expression mixed with serenity and anxiety. Her long fingers fluttered from one key to another like she had been playing the piano her entire life.

Cloud remembered listening to Tifa's playing when he was a young boy. He would open the windows wide, huddle next to the blue-green curtains, and smile whenever she made a mistake, pause in the song, and tested the correct C note. Once in a while, when he dared to, he'd sneak a glance up at Tifa's window, where he could catch a glimpse of her long brown hair flowing along to the melody. He wondered whether the girl was smiling.

Now, he was able to look at the pianist up-close. Mako-blue eyes examined the porcelain face when a single tear trickled down her left cheek. Cloud's heart burned. Here she sat, reliving her memories, her pain. Anger erupted inside Cloud. Angry at himself for letting Tifa go through such painful memories again. _Why does it have to be her? I'd take her place..._I'll r_elive the pain. _He clenched his fists but did not stop Tifa from playing the melody full of the sweetest misery.

* * *

_Author's note:_ Can't imagine how confusing and painful it must be for Tifa to relive those memories all over again. Hope you like this chapter. Love any comments and reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Her

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Thank you so much for the reading and reviews! I'm glad you guys are still reading this :) I hope to update soon again.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Other Her**

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Yuffie asked, round eyes peering over a mug of coffee.

"It was... ... ...all right," Cloud finished lamely. The truth was, Cloud wasn't sure how the trip to Nibelheim went. There were too many memories better left forgotten. Frustrated, his hands rolled into fists under the table.

The ninja snorted. "All right? Just 'all right'? Did she remember anything?"

Cloud shrugged. He didn't dare ask Tifa...did he?

"Huh? What? Aren't you gonna talk?" Yuffie demanded impatiently.

"Auntie Yuffie," Marlene whispered, "Cloud's just tired. Right, Cloud?"

Her small hands found Cloud's clenched fists resting on his lap. Mako-blue eyes met Marlene's soft brown ones, worry etched on every part of her young face. Worried not just about Tifa, but him.

"Pfft, well I'm gonna go." Yuffie gave a wide yawn and stretched out her arms sleepily. "Vincent and I got a _date _tomorrow," she winked, ruffling Denzel's curly hair.

Bidding goodnights, Marlene and Denzel followed Cloud upstairs. Tifa had gone to bed the moment she and Cloud got home. As Cloud entered his room, he was surprised to find Marlene following after him.

"Marlene? Aren't you going to bed?" the man asked.

"Hmm." The girl sat on the edge of his bed, a stubborn look on her face.

"Marlene, go to sleep, I'm sleepy," Denzel muttered under the covers.

"Oh, Denzel!" Marlene threw a pillow at the lump of blankets on the bed beside her.

"What's wrong, Marlene?" Cloud sat down next to the girl. Of course, he knew what was wrong. He had gotten used to opening his heart to Tifa and Marlene. Or rather, Tifa and Marlene opening up his heart. Sometimes clawing it open. With force, if needed.

The brown-haired girl looked incredulously up at Cloud and crossed her arms, pouting her lips. Honestly, the girl was an exact shadow of the flower girl.

"You know what's wrong," the girl raised her eyebrows testily.

Cloud sighed.

"So what happened?" Marlene asked. "Tifa looked awfully tired when she came home..."

"It was a long day, Marlene."

It was a long day indeed. After playing several more tunes on the old piano, more tears rolling down her cheeks, and pain pounding drums in her head, Tifa collapsed, exhausted. It was a long while before she woke up. When she finally did, her normally calm eyes were burning with _fire_. She remembered.

"_It's hot..." The words slipped out of her lips the moment she opened her eyes._

"_Hot?" Cloud asked uncertainly. For a split second, his mind wandered to some forbidden places in the back of his head, but he snapped away quickly. The Nibel weather was anything but hot. In fact, he was quite cold, sitting beside the bed, his fingers gently smoothing the strands of brown hair._

"_The fire..." Tifa took a deep shuddering breath. "Papa, Sephiroth, Zack...The horrendous experiments, the rebuilding of Nibelheim...Shinra, Hojo, _Sephiroth_..." _

_She breathed heavily, eyes blazing, then closed them again as if in pain._

"_Tifa, are you all right?"_

_Her eyes flickered open at Cloud's gentle voice._

"_And you," her firing eyes extinguished at the sight of the sea-blue eyes pacifying her, "the promise at the well...You leaving for SOLDIER...You came...for me."_

"_You remembered?" Cloud whispered, grasping her hand._

_But she pulled away, shaking her head. "Give me some time, Cloud..."_

His heart tore apart a second time just thinking about it. Exasperated, he buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, Cloud." The girl gave the man a squeeze. "She'll remember you eventually. It started off well."

"You think so?" A hint of desperate plea could be heard in his voice.

"Definitely!" Marlene smiled brightly, brown eyes sparkling.

And it was just the boost of confidence Cloud needed.

"Done with storytelling yet?" Denzel's muffled voice interrupted.

"Ohhhh, _Denzel!_"

* * *

Sunday went by slowly. It was a breezy day. Yellow and orange leaves decorated the streets. Families were strolling along, breathing in the dry autumn air. Cloud sat on the stone steps, watching Marlene and Denzel jumping into piles of red-orange leaves, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"May I join you?"

Cloud glanced up at the sound of the voice. That oh-so-sweet voice. He beamed. "Of course."

Tifa returned a shy smile and sat beside the man.

The two sat in serene silence as they enjoyed the soft chill of afternoon air, calming them. Birds were singing, children were laughing. For a moment, Cloud felt like nothing of the past appalling week happened. His heart was at peace.

"You should start getting back to work tomorrow."

Cloud flipped his head to face the barmaid, surprised at the words.

"You should," Tifa glanced sideways at the man.

"What about you?" the blonde murmured.

"I'll be fine." A small smile appeared. "I've always been a tough person, right? At least, from what I remember."

After a moment of silence, Cloud nodded. "You're right."

* * *

_I can't see anything. I can't touch anything. I don't see my fingers, my legs. I'm not moving, yet I feel like I'm moving. Flowing. Am I flying? I tried to blink. Bright white light all around me. Or is it smoke, or fog? I don't know. I feel like I'm never certain of anything anymore. Where am I?_

_Someone moved in front of me. _

_Hey! Who are you? Where am I? I tried to shout._

_But nothing came out. _

_Brown. Pink. Green. _

_Is that you? Aerith?_

_My heart leaped with joy, glad to see the familiar face again. But instantly, pain bubbled in my throat. I can't speak. I tried to move my lips. I don't feel them. She's here. She's here._

_Aerith. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me..._

_I feel tears slipping down my cheeks. No. No tears. I can't feel anything. But I'm crying. _

_The green eyes narrowed into slits. Green. Silver. Green cat-like eyes..._

_No. No! You're dead! You're gone! Stop it! _

_I tried to kick and punch. Nothing happened. Nothing moved. I can't move. Make it disappear! _

_The green eyes are sneering at me. Mocking me. Engulfing me._

_No! STOP!_

_I'm kicking, punching, twisting my body. I don't feel me._

_NO!_

_I can't move._

"STOP!"

"Tifa!"

"No! Let go of me! Stop! STOP!"

"Tifa! It's all right! Just a bad dream! Tifa!"

Her red eyes flung open, wide with anguish. Cool hands held her down. Sweat trickled down her forehead. Her pillow soaked.

"Tifa..." Marlene and Denzel glanced anxiously down at the woman.

Ruby eyes focused on her surrounding. No green. No green. Brown eyes of Marlene. Light blue eyes of Denzel. Sea-blue eyes of..."Cloud..."

The man managed a soft smile and clutched TIfa's hand even tighter, his heart trembling inside.

"I'm here. We're here. Don't worry," he soothed, stroking the woman's soft brown hair.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa closed her eyes, brows furrowed. Marlene and Denzel shared a worried look.

After a long silence, Cloud motioned the children to head back to sleep. They did as they were told without protesting, heading to the boy's room. Even the nightmare had an effect on them. The blonde continued stroking Tifa's long silky hair, calming her. Her breath evened. Only then did Cloud really breathe, never realizing that he'd been holding his breath the entire time.

Just when he thought Tifa had fallen asleep, her lips moved.

"It was Aerith."

Cloud blinked, slightly confused.

"And Sephiroth."

Tightening his fingers around Tifa's, the blonde whispered, "I know."

At this second, all Cloud ever wanted was to erase memories of Tifa's deepest fears - her guilt and the evil sinner. And the only way to do that was to show her.

\*

Warm sunlight drifted through the curtains, waking up the sleeping blonde hunched over the bed. Yawning, he stretched his aching back, cracking several knuckles along the way. His Mako-blue eyes traveled to the empty bed.

"Tifa..."

Scrambling up, Cloud took a quick peek at the children's room (and found it empty), and clambered down the stairs and into the bar. Where Tifa stood behind the counter.

Surprised at the man's bustling, Tifa gave him a small smile.

"Breakfast?" she asked.

Cloud gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah...yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

He strode toward the counter and sat on one of the stools, while the barmaid busied herself with eggs. The scene from the previous night replayed in Cloud's mind. Tifa screaming, raging, twisting, and wrenching...He had to wrestle the woman's arms and legs to calm her down. It frightened the children. It frightened him. Never in the past years had he seen Tifa like this. It pained him.

"Thank you yesterday night."

Cloud looked up as a plate of scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast slid in front of him. Ruby eyes with the deepest sincere glanced down at him, a light flush on the porcelain cheeks.

"The trip...to Nibelheim. It burdened me." Tifa stared down at her intertwined fingers.

The blonde wanted to stab himself. _So it _was_ a mistake to bring her there..._

"But don't let it stop you." Tifa stared straight at the sea-blue eyes, as if reading his mind. "Please. I want to remember. Everything."

Sensing the woman's newfound determination, Cloud nodded. "I'll do what I can. I promise."

A smile curled up on the barmaid's lips. "Thanks, Cloud."

She resumed to organizing bottles of alcohol and juices when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, and Cloud, a client called earlier. Her name's Elmyra." The barmaid turned around to face Cloud, a peculiar expression on her. "She said she knows me...though I can't quite remember..."

"She's Aerith's mother," Cloud said between bites of toast. "Well, adoptive mother."

\*

Cloud decided to ask Elmyra to pay Tifa a visit. It'd probably be better for Tifa anyway, meeting some of the people she'd known in the past. Plus, he had to do a delivery at Junon, which would probably take the whole day. He'd feel a lot better if someone stayed with Tifa at the bar.

"Thanks for coming, Elmyra," Cloud greeted the middle-aged woman by the swinging doors.

"Always a pleasure," the woman replied, smiling brightly. "It's been a long while since I last dropped by."

Tifa peered curiously toward the two whispering figures by the entrance.

As Elmyra stepped toward the counter, the barmaid asked politely, "hello, would you like a drink?"

"Hello, Tifa," the woman smiled kindly. "Yes, a cup of hot herbal tea would do."

"Herbal tea coming right up," Tifa said brightly.

As the barmaid busied with the tea, Cloud threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and glanced longingly at Tifa. He had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her on the cheeks. That was what they did every time he had a long trip. Cloud sighed.

"Are you leaving already?" Tifa asked, catching Cloud's eyes on her.

"Uh, yeah." Cloud scratched his head. _She needs time, Cloud_. He gave a nod and smiled. "Gotta go. I should be back before 7."

The barmaid gave him a heartwarming smile and waved. That was enough of a temptation for Cloud to drop his bag and stay at the bar with her. But he couldn't. So regrettably, he stepped out into the autumn air, stomping bitterly toward Fenrir, promising himself to take fewer jobs these coming months.

Elmyra watched the scene and smiled.

"Cloud loves you very much."

The barmaid glanced up in surprise, not quite hearing the sudden words. "Pardon?"

Smiling, Elmyra continued, "you and Cloud had gone through so much together. We all watched you two grow."

Tifa handed the mug of steaming herbal tea to the lady. She felt uncomfortable under those scanning aquamarine eyes. _Who is this lady?_

"Cloud told me you remembered Aerith."

"She loved him, didn't she?" Tifa blurted. Her hand flew to her lips, embarrassed at the sudden outburst. "Sorry."

Elmyra shook her head, a sad smile on her somewhat wrinkled face. She took a sip of the tea and remained quiet. Uncertain of the awkward silence, Tifa started fumbling with a towel and wiped the countertop hastily.

"She loved him. Cloud saved her. But she knew her fate. And she welcomed it."

Tifa was speechless. She didn't want to talk about Aerith. She knew Aerith loved Cloud. And supposedly, she, herself, love Cloud too. _But I don't feel it._ Though whenever she imagined Aerith and Cloud together, something deep inside her squirmed uncomfortably, like something hammering her, _stabbing_ her. She closed her eyes, a headache growing.

"Cloud never loved Aerith like he does to you," Elmyra continued.

Ruby eyes flew open and stared at those shimmering eyes of blue.

"He must be in awful pain, knowing that you don't remember him like that."

\*

_Who is she? Eyes the color of emerald. Long brown hair braided into a ponytail with a pink ribbon. The pink! I've never been fond of pink. She knows Cloud. How? Cloud never seemed to be a "ladies' man." How did he manage to get himself a "girl" friend? Not just any "girl" friend, but a girl who has relations with the Don?!_

_..._

"_He rushed to save you, you know."_

_What?_

"_But it was my idea to tell him to dress up as a girl." Giggles._

_What?!_

"_Cloud's silly." More giggles. _

_Stop the giggling!_

"_I think we'd be great friends."_

_Her voice is sweet. Her smile is captivating. Her eyes are reading souls. No wonder he likes her._

_..._

_Bodyguard?! So that's what it's all about...is it?_

_Don't you dare sleep on the bed with me, Cloud Strife!_

_This is out of my hands. I wish a hole would swallow me up right this second so I don't have to overhear their (unbearable) conversation. It's embarrassing. Oh, where's Barret when you need him?_

_..._

"_You like him, right?"_

_What?_

"_You're really lucky, Tifa."_

_Why is that?_

"_You're his childhood friend." She turned to stare at a lone silhouette. "You'll always be there for him."_

_..._

"_Do you know Zack?"_

_...I can't...believe it. Zack? And Aerith...?! What was all that about...? And what about Cloud, the First Class SOLDIER? _

_...He went to her side first. Well, of course, it was only natural...right? Zack was her first love...the pain of losing a lover must be deeper - compared to my confusion of Cloud's foggy past..._

_He must really care for her. _

_..._

_She's so brave. I admire her. Yet, I envy her. So very much. I wonder how their date went. My heart cringes as I lie in bed, restless. Doesn't help with Yuffie's snoring..._

_She's back. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear the distant humming of a song, a melody, a happy melody. Things must have gone well for them._

_It hurts. It really does. We are friends. Yet, we're enemies of some sort. I love her as a friend. Yet, I can't help but feel cheated by her initiative. It's no one's fault though. Just mine. I was a step too slow, too hesitant, too scared. _

_I...I don't want to ruin our friendship. The three of us. _

_..._

_Cloud. Aerith. Cloud. _

_Aerith in Cloud's arms, against his chest, in the lake. _

_Aerith, gone, lifeless, in Cloud's arms, in the lake._

_Cloud, in the lake, holding Aerith in his arms._

_Cloud, in the lake, hugging Aerith in his arms, tears falling from his sea-blue eyes._

_Tears. Tears. Cloud is crying. He's crying for _her_._

_My lips trembled slightly, but I won't let the tears fall._

\*

"I'm back!"

"Welcome home!" Marlene and Denzel ran toward the man, faces shining brightly.

Ruffling the children's hair, Cloud glanced toward the kitchen, hoping to see a smiling Tifa. Instead, she had her back on him, busy washing dishes. It was a quiet night, the bar empty except the small family.

"How was Tifa?" the blonde whispered.

"Good!" Denzel replied.

"Well, not so much," Marlene murmured, budging Denzel away. "After Aunt Elmyra left, Tifa's been acting weird..." Her brown brows furrowed.

Blue eyes scanning the woman, Cloud stepped toward the counter. "Hey, Tifa."

"Hey." Her back was still facing him.

"Uhm...busy today?"

"Not too bad."

"How was chatting with Elmyra? All right?" What he really meant to ask was, _did Elmyra say something that bothered you?_

"Fine."

Cloud gave Marlene a nervous look. She caught the signal and winked.

"Tifa, when's dinner ready?" the girl asked.

Finally, the barmaid glanced up and turned around, ruby eyes widened.

Cloud and the children frowned.

"You didn't..." Cloud started.

"Forgot..." Marlene murmured.

"No dinner?" Denzel asked bluntly.

Tifa bit her lips and frowned, eyes not focusing. "I'm sorry, I'll fix up something right away."

Denzel groaned hungrily, rubbing his tummy. Marlene gave him a big stomp on the toes, making him howl with pain.

"Oww Marlene! Why'd you do that?!"

"Shh! You and your big mouth!"

"What? I'm hungryyy~"

"Stop whining you little -"

Above the commotion, Cloud calmly said, "why don't we go out for dinner? There's no customers right now. And we haven't done that in a while."

Denzel's face lit up. "That's a great idea! Can we go to _Olla's_?"

"_Olla's_? Mmm hmm! I love that place!" Marlene beamed.

"_Olla's_ it is then."

"I don't feel like going," Tifa replied simply.

All eyes turned to the barmaid.

"Why not?" Marlene asked, hurt.

"I'm just a bit tired," Tifa softened, patting the girl's head.

Cloud examined the woman's face. Her brows were slightly furrowed, and her shoulders slouched, like she was carrying heavy weights. Something must be bothering her.

"We'll bring something back for you," the man said softly. "Go take a long bath. We won't be long."

Tifa glanced up, red eyes round. "Um, all right. Thanks."

\*

One hour later, Cloud returned to Seventh Heaven, carrying a box of _spaghetti alla carbonara_. Tifa sat at one of the small round tables, a glass of ice water in front of her, engrossed in her own thoughts. The children greeted her merrily, though sleepily, and soon clambered up the stairs for bed. The blonde slid a plate of the still-warm pasta in front of Tifa, smiling.

"_Spaghetti alla carbonara_," Cloud said, sitting across from her. "Your favorite."

"My favorite?" Tifa repeated, staring at the plate of pasta with creamy egg sauce and bacon bits. It smelled delicious.

The man smiled and nodded. "You were planning to put it in your menu too."

"Oh?"

Picking up the fork, the barmaid twirled the spaghetti delicately onto the silver spoon, and into her mouth. Immediately, her ruby eyes sparkled with delight, as flavors of smoked bacons and mouthwatering parmesan overflowed her senses. Cloud beamed.

"This is delicious," Tifa said, eyes still sparkling. She took another bite. A most-satisfying expression filled her face. She ate enthusiastically, nodding her head along, murmuring, "hmm mmm, I really need to add this to our menu."

_She seems to be in a much better mood. _An inner battle started to ignite inside Cloud, wondering whether to ask Tifa about her meeting with Elmyra. Surely he didn't want to scare her off, but it bothered him _badly_. His brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Tifa's voice interrupted him.

_Funny you're asking me that._ But then again, it always had been Tifa doing the questioning. Something that Cloud used to dread, because it sounded awfully like interrogation. Something that a young son would avoid at all cost from his furious mother. Something that Denzel and Marlene excelled at.

"Uhm," Cloud scratched his head, _I might as well be blunt_, "did Elmyra said something to you?"

Tifa stopped twirling and blinked.

"Something that's troubling you?" Cloud tried again.

The woman opposite him remained silent, staring at the half-finished plate of carbonara.

"What did you guys talk about?" The man wasn't sure if he should press on.

"Aerith." Her voice was small, almost sounded like a young child caught in a wrongdoing.

_Aerith? What would be bothering her? She's not blaming herself for Aerith's death, is she? _

"Tifa, Aerith's death wasn't your fault," Cloud started. "If anyone's, it was mine -"

"She loved you." Ruby eyes peered over long eyelashes, hint of pink spreading on her cheeks. "Didn't she?"

The man couldn't speak. His lips moved, but no sound came out. _What's this all about?_ Cloud scratched his head. He was confused. _Surely this isn't what he's thinking...?_

"Tifa," Cloud sighed, "you're not...jealous, are you?"

The porcelain face turned deeper shades of red, eyes forcibly looking anywhere but at the man in front of her.

Somehow, though he knew it was wrong, a teeny-tiny part of him whooped with joy, fists in the air. _She's jealous! She's eff-ing jealous of Aerith! Her feelings have returned! _A smile flickered on his face.

"Tifa, I've only ever laid eyes on you," Cloud said softly, his face on fire. Not just some small campfire, but a full-scale forest fire, if possible. Cloud Strife never was the hearts and flowers type of guy. He didn't do sweet talk. It just wasn't him. But at this point, he must do _something_ to get Tifa's heart back. No matter how out of character. No matter how much the fire on his face now felt like it won't ever, _ever_ extinguish, even if someone casted ICE 3 on his head.

"I love you."

Funny how he had never ever said those three simple words before.

* * *

_Author's note:_ I've always wondered how Cloud would pluck up his courage and say those three worlds. I mean, if he was to be with Tifa, he has to spill it out at _some point_, right?

Again, greatly appreciate any comments and reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter 5, though I'm having a bit of a writer's block… :|

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hidden**

* * *

_Bombing. Fire. Explosions. Smoke. Falling. Crashing. Blackness. Debris. Ashes. Screams. Deaths. Fire._

_Deaths. Dead bodies. Because of us. The plate fell. Everyone below the plate was gone. Dead. Because of us. AVALANCHE. _

_The crash. It's thunder in my ears, echoing. I can't hear anything, except the loud roars of thick materials tearing, crushing the land below._

_My heart is ripped apart. Though my body is living, my soul had left me. Along with those countless innocents who died under the plate._

_Why?_

_I thought AVALANCHE was supposed to help the innocent. We wanted to stop Shinra, stop them from draining Mako, stop them from killing the Planet. But so many lives were lost in our pursuit to stop Shinra. Did we do more harm than good?_

_...We were all helping the WRO recover dead bodies in their plan to rebuild Midgar. There were so many. I lost count of how many bodies there were. Somewhere along there were Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. Barret found a red bandana...most likely belonging to one of our friend's..._

_Some bodies were just bones. Bones. And crushed bones. I've never seen a real human bone...My body crumbled when I touched it. It was the first body I recovered. It was small. A child. A young child. My heart screamed in agony. Something inside me died._

_...How does it feel to be crushed to death? Burned to death? It must have hurt a lot. The pain...Why can't we save them? Blood oozing from mouth, nose, ears, eyes...STOP! _

_What about the children? They had a whole life ahead of them. We ruined it. Everything. Were they sleeping when it happened? Oh please, let them be asleep. Please don't let them feel more pain than what they deserve. Children. They're children. Innocent children. I could still see their grinning faces, front-tooth missing, running and kicking a ball around in front of Seventh Heaven, playing with Marlene..._

_I'm saving Marlene. I'm saving Denzel. Denzel. His parents...It was our fault._

_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Forgive me. I'm sorry..._

_No. I can't ask for your forgiveness. I can't even forgive myself. My sin. _

_I'm gone._

* * *

Several weeks passed after Cloud and Tifa's first weekend "trip." Unfortunately, Cloud had more delivery jobs than what he bargained for, thus, the weekend trip was postponed unconditionally (_or rather, until Tifa and Marlene would stop taking jobs for me, _Cloud thought bitterly). Even so, he made sure to come home on time for dinner, as Tifa's superb cooking was something to look forward to after an endless day of traveling and eating dust. The barmaid was quickly getting the hang of things around the bar, even remembering some familiar faces (_and not me?_ Cloud growled). Nowadays, she even had the energy to close the bar at half past eleven, a most satisfied expression on her face.

As for his little "confession" on that very fateful night, he was merely returned with a swift embarrassed smile and flushed red cheeks and a swipe of brown dolphin-tail across his face. And she was gone. Since then, the man could no longer find himself alone with the woman. Again.

_Maybe that's why I'm getting so many jobs lately. I should talk to Marlene about this..._

On one particular Saturday evening, Cloud came home to find Barret sitting by the counter, "chatting" (if described modestly) with Tifa.

"It wasn't our fault, damnit!" Barret slammed his prosthetic hand onto the smooth wooden surface.

Several customers glanced nervously from the tables behind him, murmuring behind their hands.

"I know, Barret, just that..." Tifa sighed, exasperated. Her eyes were slightly red.

"What's wrong?" Cloud stepped toward the two. He directed his question at Barret, knowing fairly well that Tifa wouldn't worry him with her problems.

"It was nothing, Cloud -"

"Tifa's still thinkin' 'bout Sector 7," the gunman grunted impatiently. "Been tryin' to convince her for the past hour tha' it was Shinra's fault, not ours!"

"Barret, you know well enough we were to be blamed too -"

"Yeh, I know, but it was still Shinra and those jackasses -"

"-and if it wasn't for us, Sector 7 wouldn't have -"

"-I know! I know wha' happened to the place!" Barret growled furiously.

He slammed his fists onto the counter again. Shaking his head as if defeated, he buried his face in his hands. Of course he remembered clearly. As clear as yesterday. He could still smell the rusty burning of the metal plate as it came crashing down on the slums. The tears he shed for his friends Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie. For the secret hideout at the old Seventh Heaven. For the poor neighbors living under broken pipes. For the annoying nosy kid living next door. For the damp and clammy air of Sector 7, where sunshine was rarely ever seen.

Sector 7...It was where he started anew, after losing his home, his wife, his friends...it was where he raised Marlene. Although it wasn't the best place on the Planet, they were truly happy. The girl had enough of suffering already; he wanted to rid all of her sufferings, give her a better future. He swallowed, throat dry.

"Goddamnit, Tifa," Barret croaked, "I don't wanna relive those memories 'gain. We're here ta start a new life. Right, Spike?"

Cloud felt those brown eyes gazing at him with a desperate plea. Hastily, he gave a slight nod and turned to the barmaid. He didn't even know Tifa remembered that unfortunate event. His insides squirmed uncomfortably.

"Barret's right, Tifa. We...we were at fault. But not entirely. We can't forget our sins, but, we could make atonements."

She stared at her fingers bitterly as if they were stained with blood. Markings of her sins. Absentmindedly, she started wiping them with the dirty rag.

"How?" Tifa asked quietly.

"I don't know how, but what I do know is that, we're all in this together. We're doing this together. We're atoning together," Cloud replied.

Tifa glanced anxiously from her long eyelashes, frowning. Her ruby eyes were swimming in confusion, in guilt. She gave a deep sigh and murmured, "I hope so."

"Trust me," the blonde assured.

Cloud scanned the large gunman hunched over his glass of Corel wine, lost in thought. Abruptly, he turned around at the sound of Marlene's joyful squeal, brown eyes shining, but unseeing.

* * *

Barret took the kids out for a walk after dinner, much to Marlene's delight (and Cloud's). Even though the gunman was frequently away on fuel projects for the WRO, he still tried his best to give all his free time to the girl, earning him the recognition Marlene's "most favorite Papa in the world." He also managed to maintain a friendly relationship with Denzel, most likely something to do with his gun-arm, Cloud suspected.

The bar closed early tonight, perhaps reflecting the barmaid's mood. Mako-blue eyes fixed on Tifa by the sink. It was just the two of them now. _Finally. I hope she won't hide from me again. It's not like I'll do something idiotic like that first night back..._Unconsciously, he touched his nose. As he sat on the stool, he gazed intently at the chocolate-brown hair, shimmering under the incandescent light. It was obvious the woman was still bothered by the conversation she had with Barret.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "are you all right, Tifa?"

The woman's hands froze midair, holding a plate covered in soapsuds.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice was calm. Too calm.

Cloud shrugged and scratched his head. "I thought...maybe you'd want to talk about it."

Surprisingly, Tifa turned around and faced the blonde, a most sincere expression on her face. She sighed and smiled softly. "Yeah, you're right...I really should."

After rinsing the last of the plates, she sat down next to Cloud, staring at her fingers. The blonde waited for her to speak up first, but all she did was sit and stare.

Cloud cleared his throat. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked awkwardly.

For some strange reason, the man felt nervous, and his body twitched like ants were crawling all over him. His face burned. Not waiting for Tifa's answer, he stood up and grabbed a bottle of Corel wine and two glasses. Pouring the alcohol skillfully without dripping a droplet (that was what drinking every night taught him), he placed a glass in front of Tifa and settled down beside her again. He took a gulp of the wine and felt it burn down his throat and to his stomach, warming his entire body.

"How did I ever get over it?" The simple question flowed out of Tifa's lips, and Cloud turned around in time to see a drop of tear trickle down her face. Her fingers curled around the glass of alcohol and drained it in one shot. "Hmm, this is good."

Slightly bewildered, Cloud filled up her glass again.

"The people at Sector 7...I knew most of them," Tifa gulped down the wine. "They were some of the friendliest and most welcoming people I've ever met. And Johnny was there of course. First to greet me." She smiled reminiscently. "Mrs. Jones baked me a batch of peanut butter cookies. Old Nenny held me in a whiskery hug like I was his lost granddaughter. Carly lent me her pillows and blankets. Loey gave me a dozen of flowers...Come to think of it, those flowers were probably from Aerith..."

She chugged her glass again. Cloud refilled once more.

"Then I met Barret and the gang," the woman recalled. "I listened to their stories, and I joined immediately, not caring about the danger I'll be in. All I thought about was Shinra and revenge." Tifa took another gulp. "We'd plan our mission, drink some beer, laugh our butts off, and settle for the night. Those were the days before you joined..." Her ruby eyes gazed intently at the Mako-blue ones.

"You know, we may have been slum-dwellers," the barmaid continued, face reddening, vision slightly blurring, "but we were nice people. No." She paused, shaking her head slowly. "Not 'we'. They. _They_ were nice people. _We_ were AVALANCHE. We...destroyed their lives."

The barmaid drained her glass again. She pushed the empty glass in front of the man, motioning for more wine.

"What I said to Barret...hurt him even more, I know." Tifa closed her eyes in pain. "He lived there longer than I did. Biggs and the others...they were close to him...his first AVALANCHE members..."

She poured the wine down her throat.

"Tell me, Cloud, _how did I get over it?_"

"I..." the blonde stammered, filling the glass again. He didn't feel like refilling, but the intimidating aura drifting from the martial artist unnerved him.

"I kept seeing them...images kept replaying and replaying in my mind." Tifa stared up at the ceiling. "I could still see them smiling, welcoming me..."

Cloud fixed his eyes on the glass of wine in his hand. The reflection of the yellow light above his head twinkled wistfully back at him. The destruction of Sector 7 was Tifa's biggest guilt. He recalled her mental breakdown when she dug out the first body amidst the debris. Never before had he seen her like that. Distractedly, he twirled the glass, alcohol rippling against the rim, the reflected light dancing in front of him.

After a moment of silence, the barmaid whispered, "did _you_ ever get over it?"

The blonde blinked. He wasn't sure which "it" the woman meant - he had too much of "it." Shaking his head, Cloud wished to never dwell on "it" again...He had gone through so much,_ too much_, to finally accept his guilt and live anew. How did he manage it? He didn't know. The man wondered briefly if Tifa remembered the troubling two years he (they) went through after meteor fall, when he contracted geostigma and ran away from home, hiding from his guilt of "it"...

Of course, he still lingered on the past from time to time. Especially whenever he "accidentally" passed by the old church. After all, his past was too horrid to be erased, to be completely forgotten...

...A lonely childhood alienated from everyone else..._Why was I hated by everyone? Probably because I was such a good fighter, eh..._

...SOLDIER dream shattered reduced to being an infantryman..._I wanted to prove myself, but I failed...How courageous I was to actually step up for the third try..._

...The death of his mother..._Mom, the only family I ever had...I'm...sorry..._

...Hometown burnt to mere ashes..._My home...I hated the place, but...it was the only place I found peace with my mom..._

...Inhumane experiments in the Shinra Manor..._My pain, my screams, my mind...I forgot them, but they're there, somewhere, lurking...better erase these..._

...Mako-poisoned for most of his adolescent years..._Never growing up properly...maybe that's why I'm so short..._

...Mind controlled like a puppet by Sephiroth..._I'm me..._

...Letting Zack die..._Thank you...living legacy..._

...Watching Aerith die..._I'm..._

...Failing to save Tifa..._No, Strife, not again..._

Brows slightly furrowed, Tifa examined Cloud's face carefully. He had a frown on, and when he noticed the woman looking at him, he shook his head again, shaking off all troubling thoughts from his mind. He managed a smile.

"Don't linger on it," Cloud said finally, insides twisting.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Tifa murmured. Her face was bright red, ruby eyes unfocused. "You have such beautiful eyes..."

_Where did _that_ come from? Ah, the wine. _Cloud noticed the empty bottle of alcohol. "Tifa, you shouldn't drink so much -"

She reached out, smooth long fingers on his cheeks, and pressed her lips on his.

* * *

_Author's note: _A little glimpse into the life at Sector 7…


	6. Chapter 6: Golden Feathers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Updating sooner than I thought. Yay :) Loving all the reviews and comments, really appreciate them. Enjoy this chapter, written with a blanked mind.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Golden Feathers**

* * *

He was melting, like ice cubes, like chocolate under the shimmering summer heat. _Melting like a needy kid._ Her lips were as soft as he remembered them. His body instantly recognized the taste, the taste of vanilla and honey, _and Tifa._ He breathed in her scent as she deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth, his tongue...

A soft moan issued from her throat, a moan that roused a sleeping monster deep within Cloud. Before he knew it, her ruby eyes shut tight, long eyelashes tickling his chin as she slumped forward, body going limp, head falling onto his broad shoulder.

Cloud blinked, startled. Resting a hand on the barmaid's back, he slowly tilted her head and realized she passed out. He shook her gently.

"Tifa?"

A low moan and a pout answered him. He had never seen the woman drunk before, let alone _passed out_. Ignoring all thoughts of disappointment and sighing, he slipped his arms under her shoulders and knees and carried her up the stairs toward her room.

White moonlight radiated on Tifa's porcelain face as Cloud laid her onto the bed. Serene as the night was, the man's heart was howling in pain. _How did it end up like this?_ He sat down on the mattress, gazing intently at Tifa. She looked so peaceful, so tranquil, just lying there. Such a beautiful person, such a kindhearted person...what did she do to deserve such pain? The blonde gritted his teeth.

Why was it that the most important people in his life suffer? His mother, Zack, Aerith, and now Tifa...Couldn't he do something to stop such misfortune? Did he do something dreadful in his past life, so the Planet was now punishing him, making him suffer until he jump off Mt. Nibel? He didn't mind if he suffered himself. What he didn't want was the people around him suffer. Did the Planet find it funny and amusing to watch him lose hope, lose confidence, lose faith, lose _himself_ while watching the ones he love writhe in agony?

Tentatively, he reached his fingers and caressed Tifa's cheeks, brushing strands of chocolate-brown hair away from her face. He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead, wishing away any nightmares that dwelled deep within her mind.

"I miss you."

The words echoed longingly in the quiet room. With one last glance at the sleeping beauty, he crossed the room noiselessly. As he reached the door, something sparkling caught his eye. He turned to the cabinet beside the door and found the source: the Fenrir ring. He picked it up. The same wolf on his ear. And on Barret's finger. And on Denzel's chain. Cloud sighed bitterly. The wolf was originally just for Tifa and him. He recalled the day when he presented the ring to the barmaid. She thought (everyone else thought so too) it was an engagement ring. So, when she opened the box and found the wolf ring, the disappointment on her face was apparent. Of course, the man would have done _anything_ to give her a proper engagement ring, but it was a bit too early back then. They had just saved the Planet from meteor and Sephiroth's evil deeds. Denzel had just joined the family. Everyone was still adapting to the new troubling life at Edge. It was just...not the right time. (And the fact that he had geostigma and an engagement ring never crossed his mind, guiltily).

And so, in order to avoid Tifa's and everyone else's scrutinizing glares (and the engagement ring accusation), Cloud awkwardly appointed the wolf as a symbol for the "family." The next day, he returned home with two other wolf rings for Barret and Denzel. Marlene didn't want one, because, in her own words, "I have you already, Cloud." Funny how she connected the wolf with Cloud. His lips curled at the memory.

Staring at the ring, Cloud realized he never did get Tifa an engagement ring. The whole engagement thing just..._happened_ naturally. Perhaps a trip to the jewelry shop tomorrow would do some good. Cloud smiled.

The Mako-blue eyes found the glowing, sleeping face. He wanted to..._kiss _those lips some more. More. He wanted more..._No, Strife, not now._ He shook away the tantalizing thought and stepped outside before he could do anything else.

Closing the door gently behind him, he crossed his fingers, wishing with all his might that he wouldn't have too hard of a time appeasing that growling monster inside him as he lay in bed that night.

* * *

The smell of coffee filled the bar. Putting down the empty coffee mug, Cloud's mind wandered to the previous night yet again for the umpteenth time. The taste of the kiss, her lips, her mouth..._Would she wake up, longing for me?_ Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn. In the end, the man managed to fall asleep half past five in the morning, mind boggling with vanilla and strawberries and chocolate and moon and stars, before waken up by Denzel at eight o'clock.

"Morning."

Startled, the blonde glanced up from his cup and found Tifa emerging from the doorway. She was massaging her temples, brows furrowed, silky hair flowing like a cape behind her. Her shadow blocked a ray of late morning sunlight drifting through the bar windows.

"Good morning," Cloud smiled softly, thoughts lingering on last night's twist of events. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." The barmaid clambered onto a stool, still rubbing her temples. "Ugh, horrible headache..."

"Hangover?" Cloud asked, as he poured coffee into a blue mug.

"Hangover?" Tifa looked up in surprise. "How...?"

_Damn, she forgot everything._ The monster inside the blonde smirked sourly. Setting the cup of steaming coffee in front of the woman, Cloud raised his eyebrows carefully.

"You...you don't remember? Yesterday...?" he started.

The woman returned a quizzically expression, ruby eyes widened.

"We were chatting," Cloud scratched his head nervously, "and...we drank..."

"We did?" Tifa asked bluntly, tone full of surprise.

His heart fell. _Shit. What do you expect, Strife? That she'll grin and said she stuck her tongue down your throat? _The monster growled.

Cloud shrugged, trying desperately to hide his disappointment. "Yeah, we drank, and you...you passed out," he finished lamely. _YOU KISSED ME._ He wanted to scream.

"Oh, phew, I never knew I was such a bad drinker," (_neither did I..._), "Ohh, my head feels like it's about to explode."

Distractedly, Cloud rummaged in a cabinet for some pills. All feelings of butterflies-in-his-stomach left over from yesterday night's heat of the moment dispersed into ashes. All just a stroke of luck. Absentmindedly, he pinched his cheeks. No, not dreaming. Sighing, he grabbed a packet of potion and handed it to Tifa.

Popping two pills into her mouth, the barmaid glanced around the empty bar. "Where are the others?"

"Barret took the kids out for burgers."

Tifa wrinkled her nose disapprovingly. "So unhealthy."

"They were waiting for you to get up, but Denzel was too hungry, so they went for burgers instead."

"Hmm, come to think of it," Tifa rested her chin on her hand, "was I always such a bad drinker?"

Cloud blinked. _If you were a bad drinker, I'm a little badass Frog._ He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so."

"That's weird," Tifa murmured thoughtfully. "I can't remember anything from yesterday night..."

Those were the least comforting words the man with the blonde spikes had ever heard in these past few weeks. He wanted to pout and stomp his feet like a four-year-old, but a bucketful of ice cold water was dumped directly over his head, drenching him. He frowned.

"Did you have lunch yet?" the woman asked, oblivious.

Cloud shook his head slowly, lost in another world.

"I think I'm going to close the bar today," Tifa smiled softly. "Do you have any deliveries? I'd like to walk around. Care to join me?"

The Mako-blue eyes brightened in a spark. "That'd be great -"

"TIFA!"

The swinging doors banged open, revealing Yuffie and an irritated-looking Vincent. The girl was wearing shorts (when was she _never_ wearing shorts?) and a green sweater, while the man wore black jeans and a maroon sweater that appeared to match his girlfriend's.

"Hello, Yuffie," Tifa waved. "Nice sweater, Vince." She gave a teasing wink. The man glowered.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the newcomers. Only Vincent noticed, who quickly returned an apologetic shrug, humor lurking behind his eyes.

"Heya Spike! No work today?" The ninja gave the man a wide grin and slapped his shoulder.

"No," he grunted thickly.

"Someone's in a bad mood, ey?" Yuffie turned to Tifa, ignoring the man. "Let's go grab lunch together!"

"Together?" Tifa repeated.

_No, not together!_

"Yeah! Four of us! Like a double date!" the girl beamed.

_Not four of us!_

"Double...date?" the older woman's eyebrows perked up.

"Come on, let's go!"

_No! _The little boy screamed and stomped and pouted and flung his arms around.

Reluctantly, Tifa and Cloud were ushered out of the bar by an extremely bossy Yuffie, followed by Vincent, maroon eyes rolling, a corner of his lips twitching.

\*

"I'll be right back." Tifa excused herself to the restroom, her brown dolphin-tail fluttering after her. Cloud's gaze followed longingly.

"Sheesh, chocobo-butt, she's just going to the _bathroom_ for Gaia's sake." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "She's been back from the doc for a month now. She'll be fine."

The blonde's lips flattened to a thin line, brows furrowed.

"Is something wrong?" Vincent asked quietly.

Cloud took a great gulp of lemon tea, struggling internally, battling whether to confide his two friends of yesterday night's...what? He shrugged. It wasn't a big deal, right? Right.

"She...kissed me," he blurted.

The ninja flung forward, hands on the table, brown eyes as round as a Materia, gaping at Cloud like it was the biggest news ever in the city of Edge. Several people nearby turned and stared. "She did _what_?!"

Or maybe not.

The man grunted sheepishly and glanced down at his hands.

"Was it a good kiss?" Yuffie grinned, amused.

"Yuffie," Vincent said sternly.

"She doesn't remember it," Cloud mumbled. "She was...drunk."

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked with interest, eyebrows raised. "She would have recalled the intimacy."

"I thought so too," the blonde sighed, staring at the red tea reflecting his sea-blue eyes. _Man, I look pathetic._

The three were silent for a moment, deep in thought. Sparkling chandeliers dangled overhead. Noises of utensils clanging and scraping on ceramics echoed around the fine restaurant. Scents of oregano, basil, rosemary, and cinnamon tingled in the air. Tilting her head, Yuffie tapped her fingers distractedly on the wooden polished surface.

"Tifa was never drunk whenever we had a girl's night out."

The two men turned to the Wutain princess suspiciously.

"No kidding." The ninja popped an olive into her mouth, chewing openmouthed. "She was so freakin' good at drinking games. She's _never_ down. All the guys were drooling down their fronts, gawking at her." She turned to Cloud and sneered. "You know that, right?"

_Which part of "that" do you mean? _An invisible monster bared its teeth at the newfound information.

"I've...never seen her drunk before either," Cloud mumbled. _Drinking games? Guys drooling? Over my fiancee?! I'm officially banning this._

"Hmm," Yuffie put her chin on her hands thoughtfully, "is this because of the coma?"

"Perhaps so," her boyfriend nodded slowly. "Alcohol does have remote effects."

"Hey, wait a mo'," the girl faced the blonde, scrutinizing him, "why was she drinking anyway?"

Not in the mood to recall anything more from yesterday's evening, Cloud stuffed a handful of olives down his throat, avoiding the girl's accusing eyes. Before Yuffie could interrogate the man further, Tifa came flowing back, followed by two men; one with flaming red-hair, the other bald with a goatee. Cloud moaned. _Not two more..._

"Hey guys, good ta see ya'll here," Reno grinned, edging his bottom beside Yuffie.

"Hey, move it, turkey-face!" the girl snapped, pushing him roughly.

Tifa sat down beside Cloud. "They said they're my friends," she explained, "but...I'm not quite sure if I know them...?"

"They're your worst enemies," Yuffie growled.

"Enemies?"

The barmaid blinked, ruby eyes suddenly filled with alarm. She flipped her head and scanned the two men carefully. Black suits. Polished shoes. Muscular bodies. Scars. _Black suits._ _The Turks! _

"How dare you -" She jumped up instantly, fists clenched.

"Whoa, hang on there, Teef -" Reno raised his palms, bewildered.

"No, wrong idea, miss -" Rude took a step back, waving his hands.

"We _used_ to be enemies, but, hey, we're friends now, right?" The red-head turned to the others for help. "R-right? Uh guys...?" His light-blue eyes filled with desperation.

Yuffie crossed her arms defensively, eyes narrowing. Vincent looked on, face blank, a hint of humor in his maroon eyes. Cloud's lips twitched.

"Shut up, you Turk," Tifa snarled. She reached across the table and clenched Reno's unbuttoned collar.

"Whoa! H-hey, guys! Need some help here!" the red-head faltered.

It was only an hour later that Cloud truly learnt to never acquire a female enemy, thanks to the bruised black eye Reno must now carry around for at least a week. Yuffie howled with laughter throughout the entire meal, while Tifa apologized profusely. The Turk glared daggers at Vincent and Cloud, both watching in amusement as the barmaid slammed her fist at the poor red-head. Rude suggested lending his partner a pair of his sunglasses.

"Drinks' on me," Tifa smiled sheepishly, as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"No, we _won't_ be coming, Tifa." Reno tried his best to roll his eyes, but failed miserably, wincing from stinging pain.

"Thanks." Rude gave a nod, and the two stalked off.

"Great punch," Yuffie smirked.

"I didn't mean to," the barmaid murmured, face pinked.

"So, where we heading -"

"We'll be going now," Vincent interrupted.

"We are?" his girlfriend asked confusingly.

"Yes." The long-haired man gazed at Cloud, his tone surreptitious. "Have a good day."

With a wave, he dragged the struggling princess away, toward the town center, where steel-colored buildings loomed. The afternoon sun was warm in the autumn breeze. Cloud felt his pale face burning, not because of the sun. He scratched his head, the intimacy from the night before still lingering in the air. He took a deep breath.

"Anywhere you want to go?" he asked anxiously. It was only half past noon. He racked his brain for ideas.

Tifa shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, an idea sprung up. Smiling, Cloud said, "care for a ride?"

\*

The gentle breeze carried the scent of freshly trimmed grass throughout the meadow. It was the scent of nature, a scent distinguished from the metallic city air. Tifa smiled, taking a deep satisfying breath. Long tender fingers stroked golden feathers, as soft as silk, as fluffy as clouds.

"She's beautiful," Tifa whispered, eyes sparkling with wonder as she patted the chocobo.

Cloud beamed. Of course she's beautiful. The gold chocobo was like his daughter; bred entirely by him with the best birds, given the finest nuts and greens found in the corners of the world, and raced to the highest rank, earning a bikeload of gils. Rosy the Gold Chocobo was a star. As if on cue, she gave a loud WARK.

"Do you want a ride?" the man asked.

Tifa shook her head and grimaced. "I don't think I was ever good with chocobos."

She recalled the few times she had ridden on the animal, nearly suffering from a broken arm or the like.

Cloud looked crestfallen, bummed. "Tifa...don't you remember any of the good times? The happy times?" he blurted.

At once, a dark shadow crept over her face, eyes deepening. The woman blinked, fingers hovering over the golden feathers. She retreated from the chocobo and slowly meandered toward the wide grass field, unseeing.

His heart ached. Really badly. _Damnit, I shouldn't have said that. It just...slipped from my mind. _The truth was, he was worried. And frustrated. Why was it that Tifa appear to only remember the most negative things from the past? Nibelheim, Sector 7, deaths, Aerith, Sephiroth, guilt, sins...why? Did a demon play with her mind? What could he do to make her remember the happier times? Cloud clenched his fists furiously.

Rosy grazed the man's cheek affectionately, a low hum emitting from her. Cloud sighed, patting the smooth orange beak. What he really wanted was to give Tifa a ride on Rosy, to remind her of her first ride on the gold chocobo. Across the navy ocean, along the shimmering river, beyond the green mountains, under rolling rocks, above the sliding desert, over icy fields, around the planet...Happiness was written all over her delighted face. She overcame her fear of riding on chocobos. But then of course, she was always fine whenever Cloud rode with her, arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist. Now, even with him by her side every day, all Tifa would think about were the nerve-racking nightmares creeping up to her every waking moment.

He still remembered that very day nearly one year ago, when he, Tifa, and the children huddled shivering together in the cold winter, behind the stables, waiting, praying, wishing, crossing fingers that the egg hidden beneath Raven the Black Chocobo would glow golden. When it did, they jumped with joy, hearts relieved, festive mood filled the wooden barn. Tifa had exclaimed, "it's our baby!" Then, realizing what she said, her face blushed as red as the Ifrit Materia, Marlene giggling madly.

Sighing depressingly, Cloud soothed the chocobo's furry neck. _It's like she's not giving herself a chance to be happy..._

Looking afar, he noticed the woman had settled down on the grass, arms around her knees. The blonde took a deep breath and strolled forward. He paused behind her, knowing fairly well he had upset the woman. How could he make it up to her? Kneeling down, Cloud sat on the soft grass, leaving a small space between them. He kept his blue eyes fixed on the woman from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have said that."

Tifa shook her head, ruby eyes glazed. "It's okay."

"I...I wished you'd remember happier things. I know there were rough times...but despite that, there were also times when you'd laugh from your heart. You...always managed to be happy. Make us happy. Even in the most difficult situations." Cloud fumbled with several pieces of grass. He was never one to brighten someone up, saying all the wrong things. He was bad at it. Just plain _bad._

The woman beside him remained silent. A gust of wind blew the stray strands of grass, slipping away from the blonde's fingers.

"I just want you to be happy," he whispered.

A tear rolled down the porcelain cheek, red lips curling into a sad smile. "I want to too."

"I'm up for the job, Tifa."

"...Really?"

"Always."

\*

_So warm, so strong...so sweet, minty...what's this I'm tasting? Whatever it is, I want...more...savor it...It makes me...happy. Oh..._

_My heart is skipping like crazy. Why? When did I last feel like this? I don't remember...I can't...remember._

_Golden feathers...so soft...so light. Would it harm me? Something's bubbling inside me. I ready myself. It's going to hurt me. I can feel the pain. The pain!_

_Oh..._

_So cozy...warmth...hampering, protecting me. It's the perfect place to snuggle, perfect place to be. Don't leave me. _

_I feel like a little girl in the comfort of her stuffed chocobo. I've always been fond of chocobos ever since I saw one traveling with a man who visited Nibelheim when I was a little girl, though I never was good with them...How do I talk to them? He seems so kind...He...Huh? Wait! Don't leave me._

_I reached out. The feathers are glowing. My fingers are glowing. Don't...hurt me._

"_I'm always here for you."_

_Really...?_

"_Always."_

Ruby eyes flickered open. Dusk was falling. Pale golden lights and dark purple shadows zoomed past her in the distance. The crisp evening air drifted into her nose. Sounds of a roaring engine filled her ears. Her cheek rested on something hard, yet soft. She readjusted her head. Golden spikes. Leather jacket. Cloud. Her arms were around the man's waist. She felt his left gloved hand clutching hers firmly, fingers intertwined, making sure the woman wouldn't fall off his back.

Something warm lighted up in her heart. Her lips curled slightly as she tightened her arms around her protector, mind at peace.

* * *

_Author's note: _Yeah, I don't know why I decided to make Tifa afraid of chocobo riding. Sometimes it's the little scary things that add up to something bigger…


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Thank you for the reviews and comments! Here's another long chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

* * *

_...Why?_

"_You know why."_

_Wha-who are you?_

"_You forgot about me already? Hmph!"_

_Huh?_

"_What's wrong?"_

_Tifa..._

"_Humans are made of flesh and memories."_

_So? Why is she hanging onto the past?_

"_Did you really just asked me that? Weren't you the one clinging onto the past not too long ago, Cloud?"_

_...I..._

"_It's only natural. Feelings of the past are like magnet. They stick and cling to you, because we humans are naturally attracted to the past. Don't you think so?"_

_I...what should I do?_

"_The more you push her, the further she pushes you away."_

_I..._

"_Stop worrying, Cloud! She's strong."_

* * *

_Cling-a-ling._ The bell above the wooden door tinkled merrily as Cloud stepped into the antique shop. Immediately, a scent of musty timber and nose-tingling cigar clogged his senses. It was one of those smells that reminisced that of an old man. But Cloud liked it, for some reason. Perhaps because it reminded him horribly of his old Pops, who used to visit him and his mother oh-so-many years ago before he died. Maybe that was why he was here again, in this little old boutique of the oldest things. It was here where the blonde had found the wolf ring.

"Aho, you 'gain, young lad?" a wispy voice spoke, obstructed by a large ceramic vase with flowery patterns. A wrinkly face of an old man with balding white hair peeked around, a delicate handlebar mustache twitching, bushy eyebrows raised curiously. Behind a pair of huge fogged-up glasses, round brown eyes shone brightly at the Mako-blue ones.

"Hi," Cloud greeted politely.

"Was wonderin' when you'll drop by 'gain. Tha' money from the wolfy rings surely fed me some good turkey meal," the man wheezed, lighting up a cigar. "Whatcha looking for this time? Not more wolfy?"

The spiky blonde scratched his head, eyes scanning intently around him. Old bookshelves, a broken grandfather clock, some battered books with thick leather covers, cracked vases of all sizes, oil paintings centuries old, gold coins here and there, chest boxes with rusted keys...He wasn't sure if this was the best place to get what he want. After all, a normal jewelry shop would definitely do. But he wanted something _special_. And so, when he set foot into Kalm that afternoon, somehow his legs carried him along the blue tiled path, past the fancy looking boutiques with the light blues and pinks, stones of rainbow colors winking at him, through the little tunnel of red bricks, and into this little antique. Nothing fancy about this place. It was stuffed with piles of ancient-looking...stuff. Heck, the whole antique shop (and the old man Leon) was antique itself.

"Well?" the geezer barked, exhaling a thick cloud of gray smoke into the young man's face.

The blonde coughed. _Okay, bad idea. I'll just bid farewell, turn around, and get outta here, quick -_

"I found somethin' you might like. Come."

It was a command, not a request. Obediently, Cloud followed the man to the back of the store, which was a mighty difficult task for him. Though the blonde wasn't particularly tall and muscular, the endless fighting in the past years had broaden him nonetheless. And so, while the hunched-back skinny old man Leon slithered effortlessly between creaking shelves stuffed with bookworm-feeding-hardcovers and sky-high boxes full of jingling trinkets, the well-built Cloud had to suck in his breath and stomach (and chest, if that's even possible), hoping desperately that his blonde spikes wouldn't brush the quivering architecture encircling him. How he was to survive the suffocation if it ever collapsed, he had no idea.

The two stopped in front of a cabinet with bronze handles. Floral patterns decorated the edges of the two drawers, while a silver frame with a yellowing photograph and a bronze key sat on the top of the polished surface. Old Leon grabbed the key with wrinkly fingers and inserted it into the keyhole of the top drawer. He fumbled inside noisily.

Cloud did not pay attention. Instead, his eyes rested on the photo. A young couple smiling and waving in front of a church. The woman had wavy brown hair, a pointy chin, and two dimples. She was wearing a floating wedding gown, a bouquet in one hand, the other waving to the camera. As for the man, no doubt it was a young Leon. Dressed smartly in a black suit and bow tie, his jet black hair was slicked back, round eyes shining the same glow sixty years later.

"Is that your wife?" the blonde prompted.

"Pretty lady, eh?" the old man chuckled, bushy handlebar jumping merrily.

Cloud nodded and smiled softly. "She doesn't help you around the shop?"

The tinkling laugh stopped. Immediately, the blonde knew he said the wrong thing. (When doesn't he?)

"Sorry, I -" Cloud quickly stammered.

"She passed away three years ago, dear Emma." Old Leon was quiet. He stopped rummaging in the cupboard, hands hovering midair. "From geostigma," he spatted the last word bitterly.

Realization dawned on Cloud. _No, not another victim..._His heart twisted and squirmed, crying. It was because of them that geostigma ever surfaced on this Planet. The evil sins infecting the Lifestream, and thus infecting those who were afraid of death, engulfing them with fear, with blackness. Blackness that pained them, eating them whole as if they were the only ones left on the Planet, left to rot and die, abandoned, deserted, isolated, alienated. _Alone._ He shook away the burning thoughts, fingers absentmindedly soothing his left arm.

"I'm sorry," the younger man murmured. "I...I had geostigma too."

At this, the old man turned around, sad brown eyes wide with shock. "You too, lad? Such a strong healthy man? Well, who'd have known..." His eyes glanced intently at the photograph. "We heard there was a spring down in ol' Midgar. In some church. Says it could heal up those who got the damn thing. But Emma...was too late for that. She died on the day we saw the news."

"I'm...sorry." Cloud regretted ever asking about the old man's wife. He knew how much pain the man must had suffered, thanks to the endless stories he heard while delivering around the Planet.

"Nah, s'been long time ago." Leon turned back to the opened drawer full of odd objects. "S'why I opened this shop, you know. It was actually _her _idea, sellin' old 'stuff', she used to say," he sniggered reminiscently. "Ah, here it is!"

The old man twirled around, an object in his closed fist. Slowly and anticipatively, wrinkly old fingers curled over, revealing a silver ring with a large shiny red stone on his many-lined-palm.

"The moment I found this, I knew Emma'd love it," Leon breathed. "Tis a white gold and ruby. Nearly 1.5 carat, the ruby. _Real _ruby, mind ya. Never seen anythin' like it." A proud smile curled on his arrogant face.

Cloud swallowed, Mako-blue eyes gazing appreciatively. His throat turned dry all of a sudden. Taking the solitaire from the old hands, Cloud marveled the simplicity and exquisiteness of the ring. Old it may be, with the white gold surface scratched in some small parts, the single ruby was a magnificent red, the exact same color of _her eyes_. Angling the ring at different points, the ruby shone radiantly at him thanks to its flawless round brilliant-cutting, reflecting lights of fire like pyreflies. With shaking fingers, he slipped the ring into his pinky; it fitted, just the right size for _her_. He was barely breathing. It was perfect.

Without another thought, the blonde choked, "I'll take it."

* * *

He got the perfect ring. Now all there was left was the perfect place. And he got just the right place in mind.

"Tifa."

Cloud sat on a stool in front of the barmaid, who was busy preparing vegetables for a stew.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I'd like to take you to somewhere fun for the weekend. Just the two of us. Is that all right?" The blonde gazed expectantly.

Tifa blinked and glanced up from the cutting board.

"Just...the two of us?" she asked hesitantly.

Cloud nodded, Mako-blue eyes sparkling with hope, with _plea_.

Slowly, a shy smile curled at her lips, hints of red coloring her cheeks.

"I...I'd love to."

"Perfect," Cloud grinned ear to ear, heart thumping excitedly. The little boy in him could _not _wait for the weekend to come.

Fortunately, the next five days flew by swiftly. The blonde found himself spending more time with Fenrir than at the bar with Tifa and the kids. By the time he was home from his last delivery of the week, it was already half past ten in the evening. The bar was lively with Friday night chatter and banjo music. Sea-blue eyes scanned the bar, automatically searching for a particular chocolate-haired barmaid, dressed in a skirt or tank-top. At once, he spotted her by the back corner, talking to Yuffie and Vincent. She was wearing her old fighting outfit - the iconic white tank and black skirt. Marveling her figure, he smoothed his spikes and adjusted his clothes. Knowing fairly well he was drenched in sweat and dirt, he stepped over to them, praying desperately that his body didn't emit any nose-wrenching odor.

"I'm back," Cloud smiled.

"Hi, Cloud," Tifa brightened.

"Hey chocobo-head," Yuffie grinned, whacking him on the arm.

"Late night?" Vincent nodded.

"Yeah, hit a rough patch down at Junon," the blonde replied, settling down on an empty seat.

"I'll get your dinner." The barmaid hurried to the counter and busied herself heating up a pot of curry.

"So," the ninja glanced at the blonde slyly, "where you thinking of taking our dear Tifa?"

Cloud smirked. "D'you think I'd really tell you?"

The girl pouted, then sneered, crossing her arms. "Well, well, well, I hope you remember that you had a _favor_ to ask of us. Ya know, we could always hop on our chocobos and fly off, leaving the kids _alone_ in the _bar_."

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud wrinkled his forehead. "Fine. It's Gold Saucer. Just stay out of our way."

"Oooooh Gold Saucer!" Yuffie turned to her boyfriend excitedly. "Vince, let's go there tomorrow! We've never been there together!"

"Same with us," the blonde grunted.

At this, Vincent and Yuffie turned to Cloud, surprised.

"You haven't?" the ninja asked. "You mean, with Tifa? Alone? _Never?_"

"Never," the man replied. "It was always with the kids, wasn't it?"

"Well, luckily, they've got _me_, the mighty Auntie Yuffie, the ultimate baby-sitter from Wutai. They're gonna have so much fun! Kids _adore _me. I mean, who doesn't?" Round brown eyes sparkled, as if stars were swimming in them.

Cloud raised an eyebrow anxiously, not sure if the kids were in safe hands.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over them." Vincent's calm voice interrupted the younger man's thoughts.

He smiled weakly.

* * *

"Welcome to Gold Saucer!" the stuffed chocobo squealed happily, bouncing on his feet.

Tifa beamed at Cloud. Face reddening, his heart skipped a beat as she dashed off toward the brightly-lit Station, long chocolate-brown hair flowing after her. The simple blue dress accentuated her perfect figure, flashing off smooth long legs and black heels. She was absolutely beautiful...

"The play's about to start in ten minutes!" a woman with a large red ribbon on her head called out, motioning toward the hole leading to the Event Square. "Don't miss the show!"

"Oh, Cloud, let's go," Tifa smiled, waving her hand for Cloud to follow.

He was about to take her hand when the woman disappeared into the hole. There was something oddly familiar about this. Shrugging, he jumped after her. As the two walked toward the seating area, a man with a golden crown on his head stopped them.

"Oh goody, congratulations! You're our 100th couple of the night!" The man clapped his hands and cheered. "To award you two, you will be the leads for tonight's show! Yay!"

_What? Wait, didn't this...happen before?!_ Cloud took a step back, bewildered.

"Now, now, don't worry, handsome! It's a cinch!" The man threw his arm around Cloud's shoulder, a wide grin on his face. "Come on over beautiful!"

"Oh, Cloud, I've never been in a play before, he he he!" Tifa giggled, following the man.

_Thump thump thump._ _Wait a minute, this isn't right. This seems...exactly like last time...! Tifa won't like it..._Cloud cringed at the thought.

The three ducked behind a red curtain, revealing a darkened area with various props and lightings. A young woman with a clipboard approached the two.

"Hello, I'm Serena, the play manager," she greeted, extending her hand.

"I'm Tifa." The barmaid shook hands.

"Cloud," the man muttered, shrinking from behind.

"Great, the story's simple. There's not much explaining to do," (_that I know_), "as our casts are professional. Just follow -"

"- the flow, I know," Cloud sighed bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Serena glanced at the blonde, green eyes wide, a smile on her freckled face.

"I-I mean, I understand. Just do what the cast tells us to do," Cloud stammered.

"That's right!" the girl clapped her hands gratefully. "Show starts in five. Break a leg!" She disappeared among the other cast members, giving out instructions.

"Cloud," Tifa turned to the blonde, a most surprised and appreciative expression on her face, "you seem confident with this!"

_Shit. _"Uh, no, not really..." he muttered, scratching his head.

The barmaid smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be okay!"

She reached out and gave his arm a soft squeeze. A squeeze that nearly took his life as his heart stopped instantly. The touch sent chills down his spine and all through his body, down to his toes and fingers and spikes. He smiled, unable to speak.

_I hope it's not the same story...No wait, then I might have a chance to kiss Tifa...!_ He perked up, a new sense of anticipation growing.

"Long, long ago, in the faraway land of Spira," the deep voice of the narrator spoke, "a young girl by the name of Little Blue Cap entered a dark forest to visit her dear old grandmother...The forest was full of scary-looking monsters...and wolves!"

Tifa, wearing a blue cotton riding hood over her head, stepped onto the stage, trying her best to look frightened.

"Oh, it's a scary wolf!" she cried, hands over her mouth.

A man in a large furry wolf costume appeared in the spotlight.

"Roar! I'm the legendary scary wolf!" he shouted, raising his clawed hands over his head. "And I'm gonna eat you! Roar!"

"Oh, help!" Tifa squealed fearfully.

"At that moment, a nearby hunter heard Little Blue Cap's screaming for help...Here comes...the hunter!" the narrator called.

On the side of the stage, hidden behind curtains, a man whispered to Cloud, "Here, grab this gun."

"G-gun? Can I have a sword instead?" Cloud hissed, staring at the plastic rifle.

The man frowned. "Hunter doesn't use a sword."

"I'm a swordsman, not a gunman," the blonde snapped.

"I said, _here comes the hunter!_" the narrator boomed again.

Hastily, the props-man grabbed a nearby wooden sword and stuffed it into Cloud's hand, then shoved him onto the stage. The swordsman stumbled forward, staring at the wolf and Tifa, who gave him a quick wink. He smiled.

"I am...the hunter!" the blonde called out, spinning the fake sword in front of him, and finally resting it on his back like his signature move.

"Ah-ha!" the wolf growled. "But you cannot kill me! I have Little Blue Cap's grandmother in my tummy!" He rubbed his large furry stomach satisfyingly. "And I can taste something very yummy!"

"Hmph!"

In a swift motion that only the most skillful swordsman was capable of, Cloud jumped up high toward the dangling lights (earning a loud round of "wow"s) and slashed the wooden sword across the round protruding stomach. The wolf grimaced in pain, arms stiffened by his side, apparently surprised by the sudden attack.

"Ouch!" the evil wolf cried.

He fell onto his back, lying still. Suddenly, something in the round belly moved. A zipper opened and out emerged the old grandmother.

"Oh, look!" the narrator announced. "It's...Little Blue Cap's _grandmother!_"

A frumpy-looking lady staggered out of the wolf's costume, rubbing a bump on her forehead. Realizing the spotlight was on her, she adjusted the white curly wig and the spectacles on her nose and threw on a wide smile.

"Ah, dear hunter, you saved me! And you saved my dear granddaughter! How can I reward you?" She waved her arms dramatically.

Tifa glanced shyly at Cloud beside the grandmother.

_All right, this is it, Cloud. Let's do it._

"A kiss!" the blonde called out bravely.

A series of "ooh"s and "ahh"s echoed around the stadium. Someone nearby whistled loudly.

"A kiss it is!"

The grandmother pushed Tifa toward Cloud. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _Slowly, as if time had gone still, Cloud leaned down, toward the sweet cherry lips of the woman he loved so very much...

But his lips met not the soft taste, but with the smooth skin of Tifa's hand. Cloud blinked, surprised. His sea-blue eyes flew upwards, catching sight of the ruby eyes, glimmering with amusement.

"Oh-ho! And so, the legendary wolf was killed by the handsome hunter! From then on, everyone lived happily ever after!"

The audience gave a loud round of applause as the cast danced their way backstage, curtain dropping down.

"That was brilliant!" Serena grinned, rushing toward Tifa and Cloud. "That was the funkiest attack on the wolf ever!"

"Thanks," the blonde shrugged.

"Well, thank you for a job well done. Here are two tickets to the gondola ride. Have fun!" The manager handed the tickets to Tifa and showed them the way out.

The two walked toward the exit silently. Images from moments ago replayed and replayed in the man's mind. _The kiss! Landed on her hand! Why?_

Suddenly, Tifa stopped, making the blonde bump into her. She turned around, brows furrowed, looking amused.

"Cloud..."

"Huh?"

"You were trying to... ... ...oh never mind."

The woman crossed her arm over her chest. Cloud couldn't help but stare at the smooth skin (and cleavage) exposed by the lacy collar of the blue dress...

"Oh, Cloud!" Tifa shook her head, disbelieved. "Let's go."

With that, she jumped through the hole leading back to the Station. Not realizing what just happened, Cloud hurried after her.

Back at the overly-bright Station, Tifa crossed her arms, right feet tapping, waiting for the man by the rainbow hole leading to the Round Square.

"We might as well go, right?" she asked, showing Cloud the two tickets to the gondola ride. A slight frown appeared on her face.

_Gondola ride. It's the perfect place to -_

"Yes, of course. Let's go." The man jumped into the hole, with Tifa following.

A brunette dressed in a pink and black minidress greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to the Gondola Ride," she bowed.

Tifa presented the two tickets. Immediately, the door to the cable car slid open.

"Enjoy the night of Gold Saucer," the woman smiled.

The ride started moving upward as the two settled down facing each other. Immediately, kaleidoscopic fireworks colored the skies as the car soared higher and higher. Reds. Blues. Greens. Golds. Cloud watched Tifa as she admired the magnificent view of the golden park. It was a glowing city below them, sounds of the joyful tune muffled. They soared past the chocobo racecourse, where clear blue water poured down into the river beside the finish line. Pools of golden light danced in the gondola as they climbed higher, reaching the black sky filled with sparkling colors.

Slowly, Cloud inched closer to the edge of his seat, knees brushing lightly against Tifa's. The woman frowned, but thought nothing more of it; instead, she faced the glass windows, lights of reds, blues, greens, and pinks bounced on her porcelain face. She didn't notice a small bulge from the man's left jeans pocket. Callous fingers slipping into the folds, the blonde nervously curled around something small. _This is it, Cloud. Go on and -_

"Cloud," Tifa spoke softly, ruby eyes out the gondola window, "you said this was our first date to the Gold Saucer, alone, right?"

_Why is she asking me this now?_ "Yeah," he murmured, hastily shuffling the black velvet box back inside his jeans.

"Then...why does this whole night seem so..._familiar_?"

Cloud gazed confusingly at the woman. All of a sudden, the woman looked very sad, ruby eyes unseeing the rainbow glitters outside. His fingers clenched the box nervously, dread dawning on him.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

_... ...Giggles. "We went to the Event Square...he was the hero..." Giggles. "...on the gondola...fireworks..." ... Aer...ith... ..._

"Aerith." The name slipped out of the red lips.

_Aerith?! Where did this come from?_ "What?" Cloud spluttered, a brow raised. He felt the cable car going downward. Beams of yellow spotlight shoot past them, temporarily blinding his vision.

"It's Aerith, right? You and her went on the same date." Her voice was quiet. Too quiet.

"Umm that was a long time ago, Tifa..." The blonde scratched his head.

At once, the woman flashed her red threatening eyes at the Mako-blue ones. "Can't you plan something _original_ other than following the footsteps you had with her?"

"Wha-Tifa -?"

"Or is the memory too deep to be forgotten?" She crossed her arms over her heaving chest, brows furrowed, ruby eyes narrowed, lips pursed.

Before Cloud could reply, the gondola doors slid open. Immediately, loud playful music interrupted them. Not even a glance at the blonde, Tifa stormed out, leaving a trail of angry footsteps - and a heavy-hearted Cloud, still clutching the little black box.

* * *

_Author's note: _This chapter was fun to write, especially the play haha. Any comments deeply appreciated! :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Lone Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Hope everyone had a great holiday! I know I did :) Thank you so much for the reviews. Here's another chapter, though my mind's completely blank right now. :| Hopefully I'll get to update soon.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Lone Flower**

* * *

"_Are you an effing idiot?!_" Yuffie rolled her eyes, pulling her hair in frustration. "Why would you take Tifa to the same goddamn places as Aerith? Just go and ask any girl on the street - who wouldn't be freakin' pissed at you?! And why the hell did you let her know? Ohmigawd, are you really that _thick_?!"

"I _told_ you," Cloud narrowed his eyes irritatingly, "I didn't _tell_ her. She just somehow _knew_ where Aerith and I went. And I didn't exactly _take_ her to those places on purpose...it just came naturally..." He frowned.

"Must be that conversation Aerith and I had when I bugged her about the date that night," the girl smirked. "And Tifa was there, obviously. Though I thought she was sleeping. She must have listened to the entire conversation, ha ha ha."

"Then thanks to you, Tifa's pissed at me again," the blonde sighed bitterly.

Sitting around the table in Seventh Heaven, Cloud had spent the past thirty minutes explaining his situation to Yuffie and Vincent, while Tifa had disappeared upstairs the moment she set foot into the bar. Calm midnight air drifted through the opened windows, juxtaposing the crestfallen aura glooming upon the blonde. He ran his fingers through his spikes, frustrated with himself. _It was such a careless mistake. Goddamnit Cloud, you never do anything right._

"Obviously she's jealous," Yuffie said.

"If she's jealous, that means she remembers me, right? Then why is she pushing me away? She knows I...she knows it's her, not Aerith," Cloud muttered.

"Did you ever fell for Aerith?" the girl asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"No. Not...not like that." Cloud scratched his head.

"Why Aerith likes you I have absofuckenlutely no idea. Nothing gets through that thick skull of yours," Yuffie snorted into her beer.

"Thanks," the blonde sneered.

"She's hesitant." Vincent's calm voice spoke up.

Two pairs of eyes snapped toward him, surprised.

"What?" Cloud and Yuffie asked simultaneously.

"To put this in simplest terms, imagine having fragments of somebody you love in your memory, yet the most important fragments are missing. The broken fragments do not add up. So how do you trust that person? Most importantly, how do you trust yourself? What you know and what you feel are in opposition." Vincent stared blankly at the two.

"That's deep," his girlfriend murmured admirably, curling her arms around the man's chest.

"Are you saying she doesn't trust me?" Cloud asked thickly.

Vincent gazed at the blonde peculiarly. "No, Cloud. What I mean is, she's doubting herself. Tifa find it difficult to accept you when her memories of you are still fragmented."

"You mean accept him as her boyfriend?" Yuffie piped up.

"It's _fiance_," the blonde said icily.

"Yeah, whatever -"

"Perhaps so," the dark-haired man nodded once.

"But that's bogus! She _remembers_ chocobo-butt already!" the ninja protested.

_Absofuckenlutely bogus._

* * *

Nearly a week had passed after the weekend getaway at Gold Saucer. Cloud found himself stuck with a truckload of deliveries yet again, thanks to Tifa's job well done. Without Barret to help ignite the two (he returned to Corel for work, yet again), the barmaid wouldn't look Cloud in the eye, nor talk to him properly for the next few days, except for polite "good morning"s and "thank you"s. So it was without wonder that the blonde couldn't sleep well for the entire week. On a late Friday night, drenched in stinky sweat, he stepped into the noisy bar and slumped down onto a chair beside the door. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed deeply, sore of all kinds creeping every inch of his body.

"Welcome back, Cloud!"

Mako-blue eyes flew open at the sound of the sweet voice of Marlene. Round brown eyes stared up expectantly at him, a wide grin on her innocent face. The man couldn't help but smile at the welcoming sight.

"Hi, Marlene," he replied, lightly patting the girl's head. "Where's Denzel?"

"Talking to Uncle Reeve by the corner." Marlene pointed.

"Ah, I see." Cloud was beat. He didn't feel like talking to his old friend, although he knew he should. However, his legs felt like they didn't belong to him, and so, he remained flopped on his seat, barely able to keep his eyelids opened.

"Aren't you going to talk to them?" the girl asked.

"I'm tired. I think...I'll just go to sleep," the blonde murmured, giving a wide yawn.

"You need dinner!" Marlene argued.

"No, I'd much rather prefer my bed..." Slowly, his eyelids drooped like heavy stones.

"Dinner's ready."

A new voice. Cloud ripped his eyes open. _Tifa_.

"Tifa," he breathed.

"It's lasagna," the barmaid said, avoiding his eyes. "Marlene said it's your favorite."

Cloud beamed. "Thank you."

The red lips curled slightly at the corner, but quickly disappeared. Tifa turned around and served a waiting customer by the counter.

"What happened to you two anyway?" Marlene whispered as the man indulged hungrily in the dish.

Shrugging, the man savored the rich Bolognese sauce and al dente pasta and creamy cheese like he'd never tasted anything so wonderfully delicious before -

"_Cloud!_"

The blonde stopped chewing, eyes darting toward the girl. Crossing her arms and narrowing brown eyes, Marlene greatly resembled someone familiar.

"Yes, Marlene?"

"I said, _what happened to you two_?" the girl repeated sternly.

"I..." Cloud paused, unsure of what to answer. _That I tried to make a move on Tifa? That she's mad at me for bringing her to the date? That the whole date reminded her of the date Aerith and I had? _Cloud sighed miserably. "I guess...we just need more time, more space between us," he answered finally.

"But, why?" Marlene asked sadly. "It's been nearly two months since the accident, and, well, there's only four months left until...the...w-wedding."

Cloud didn't need the girl to inform him of this news. It was old news. He knew. In fact, he'd been crossing off days on his calendar, counting down until that "big day." It was early autumn when Tifa returned home from the hospital. And now, it was nearly winter. As if on cue, the late November wind blew a chilly breeze through the opened window next to him. And he still had that _perfect_ ruby ring stuffed in his drawer, hiding underneath the Gold Saucer ticket stubs. He sighed, defeated.

"Should I talk to her?" the girl asked.

Bewildered, Cloud shook his head, eyes wide. "No, she wouldn't like that..."

"Well, _I'm_ doing it _anyway_." Marlene stuck her tongue out at him. She got up and disappeared through the doors to the second floor.

Staring at the plate of half-eaten lasagna, Cloud's stomach did a flip. The growling hunger previously haunting him had ceased. He felt like vomiting.

* * *

"Marlene, are you sure this is safe?" Tifa asked, ruby eyes scanning acutely at the musty metal frames looming around them. A gust of wind sent a piercing chill down her spine. She rewrapped the gray wooly scarf around her neck.

"Yes, of course, we've been through here loads of times!" the brunette said, tugging the older woman's hand forward.

Tifa staggered behind Marlene as the girl led the way through the rusty gates of the fallen capital, Midgar. They walked past empty gray buildings with roofs caving in and glassless windows. Everywhere Tifa looked was wreckage. Hints of a once prosperous and lively city long disappeared, replaced by hollow structures of ashen shadows. The sight unnerved her. She clenched her first, tightening the hold on an empty basket, senses on highest alert. As they continued down the broken road, a rusty plate hanging crookedly from a metal chain caught Tifa's attention: Sector 5.

"Here, this way!"

Letting go of Tifa's hand, the young girl climbed over a hill of broken pipes and bricks, brown eyes wide with eagerness. Through long eyelashes, she gazed down at the mass form sitting in the middle of debris. Great polished pillars lined on either side of the grand entrance. Shining red bricks blinked handsomely in the sunlight. Rainbow colors of mosaic windows decorated the walls. Neatly arranged tiles covered the elevated roof. Two birds fluttered across the bright blue sky high above them, singing a winter song. The newly refurbished church was like a gemstone in the gray rubble. A wide smile on her face, Marlene turned around excitedly to face the barmaid.

"What d'you think?" the girl beamed, mittened hands motioning toward the church.

Tifa blinked, heart hammering with anxiety. Butterflies danced and fluttered in her stomach.

"Tifa?" Marlene shook the woman's hand. "Are you okay?"

The barmaid gave a slight nod and forced a smile. "I'm fine. It's just," she hesitated, "I wasn't expecting..._this_."

Ruby eyes examined the architecture standing beneath her. It wasn't how she remembered it. The church. _Aerith's church._ Her heart cringed.

"Papa, Cloud, and Uncle Cid renovated it," the girl smiled. "For the wedding." She clapped her hands delightfully. "Uncle Vince and Auntie Yuffie helped too. And Uncle Reeve and Uncle Tseng some times. It was actually finished two months ago." She paused, her smile fading. "It was a surprise. Cloud...he was about to bring you here when the...the accident happened." Marlene's voice quivered slightly, brown eyes staring down at her feet.

Something deep tugged inside Tifa's heart. She felt sick.

"Anyway," Marlene brightened up, "let's go inside. We got some flowers to pick!"

Clambering down the rocky route, the two stepped through the wooden double doors and into the cool aisle. Rows and rows of benches lined both sides of the alley. Bright sunlight filtered through the mosaic, diffusing rays of reds and blues and greens. Up front where the altar was, yellow sunshine greeted them with a patch of white and yellow daisies.

"Ooh, the flowers are so pretty!" Marlene grabbed the basket in Tifa's hand and kneeled down, gently caressing the white petals.

The flowers in the church had always amazed Tifa. Intrigued her even. Why was it that the flowers bloom in the church and in Aerith's home, but not anywhere else in Midgar? Why was it that everything about her seem so perfect? Fingers twirled around the woolen scarf.

"Tifa? Aren't you going to help?" Marlene asked from the flowerbed.

Absentmindedly, the woman kneeled down and joined the brunette, choosing the nicest flowers and adding to the small pile in the basket.

Hands drifted over a particularly large daisy. _She_ was like these flowers. A bright beautiful flower bloomed among rocks and pebbles, breathing for air. Something special, something pure in a corrupted city, corrupted world. _And me? I'm just a barmaid with bloodied fists. _Tifa frowned, long fingers smoothing a silky yellow petal, tracing the fine lines from the bottom to the rounded tip. A drop of water caught her nail. While everyone else found peace in this church, all Tifa felt was remorse. She pulled the flower. It snapped from its root, sending droplets of dew flying.

"You know, Tifa," Marlene said, hovering over white daisies, "whatever Cloud did is with good intention. He's just a good guy who doesn't know how to speak his mind. Don't be mad, please?"

Tifa's heart tightened. The girl's words lingered in the air like fog, clouding their minds. Not replying, the barmaid continued with another daisy, trying not to muse over Marlene's words. After a long moment of silence, the girl spoke again.

"He never loved her."

At this, Tifa glanced up in surprise, fingers lightly brushing over orange pollen.

"Not like that anyway." Marlene gazed intently at the woman, round brown eyes reflecting the innocence of a child.

Tifa turned away, frowning. Ruby eyes stared at the golden powder clinging to her fingers. The more she flicked them away, the more they colored her skin. "But...she's perfect," she whispered more to herself than to the girl.

It was times like these when the clearheaded little girl felt like _she_ was the adult in the family. She sighed, exasperated.

"But he loves _you_," Marlene said softly. "_You're_ his flower."

* * *

_My head hurts so much. Feels like a hammer's hitting the sides of my skull. I open my eyes and sees Papa staring down at me, tear streaks down his cheeks. I frown._

"_Papa...? What's wrong?" I ask, though my voice is croaky. My throat is dry, as if I haven't drunk anything for a few days. I sat up in my bed, reaching for Papa._

"_My dear, Tifa, you're awake!" He hugs me hard, squeezing me tight, tears rolling down his face._

"_Huh? W-what's wrong, Papa?" I ask again._

_He pulls me away and looks at me hard, brows wrinkling. _

"_You forgot...?" He says, stroking my hair. _

"_Forgot...?" What did I forget? I glance around my room and sees a bunch of bouquets all line up on my desk. Purples, reds, oranges. My eyes go huge. "Wow...flowers!"_

_Quickly, I scramble out of bed, though my head goes all dizzy. Papa helps me toward the table, and I grab a large bouquet of violets. _

"_Who are all these flowers from?" I ask Papa, taking a great sniff of the blossoms. _

"_From your friends and neighbors," he answers. "You...er got sick for the last few days."_

"_I did? Why don't I remember it?"_

_I brush my fingers past bouquets and bouquets of flowers until they reach the end of the desk. Then I see it. My eyes fall on a single lone dandelion, with its white furry seeds in a perfectly round ball. I smile. I pick it up and open my mouth to blow it when I suddenly remember Mother used to -_

"_Mother."_

_Everything comes flowing back to my mind. Mother. I feel my eyes burn as tears spill out of them. Mother is gone. Forever. I cry and cry and cry until I can cry no more. And Papa stands there, crying along with me._

_Later, as I sit by my window daydreaming, I twiddle the single dandelion in my hand. Mother...she used to scold me whenever I blow out the seeds, because they get all tangled in my hair and clothes. She hated dandelions. But I absolutely love them. I love the way the furry seeds fly in the air, following the soft breeze, so carefree, so...free! It's like they could do anything, being so free. How I wish to be like them. I stare at the fluffy ball. Who is this from? I'm so intrigued by it. None of the boys know I like playing with dandelions. No one does, except Mother. I sigh. I miss her so much. _

_I gaze out the window, into the town. It's a sunny day, with the Nibel breeze blowing gently. There's Johnny, running around the well with Eric and Eddie playing knights. There's Mrs. Black, screaming at Tim who looks as if he's fell into a puddle of mud. There's the Mayor, looking very pleased with himself, standing by his grocery shop. There's spiky blonde-haired Mrs. Strife with her equally spiky blonde-haired son, Cloud, pulling weeds and...dandelions?_

_I blink hard and squint into the Strife's garden next door. Are they...yes, they're pulling dandelions from their garden! That means my dandelion is...My heart pumps excitedly as I watch the kneeling blonde boy pluck another dandelion from the grass. And then, the very blue eyes like the clear blue sky today glance up and look at me directly in the eyes. I blink. Wow. Even from so far away his eyes are amazingly bright and beautiful and blue..._

_I open my mouth and raise my hand wanting to thank him, but before I know it, he gapes and his pale face reddens, and he scrambles into his house, slamming the door behind him. From their living room window, I can see him lurking around, face down staring at his toes. I giggle. I hear Mrs. Strife calling after her son, and she looks up at me. She gives me a bright smile and waves. I wave back. Then she goes back in to find Cloud._

_Cloud. He's such a quiet kid. To be honest, he's quite cute. But he never hangs out with us. Even though we're next door neighbors, we rarely talk and play. One day, I'll be brave enough and go talk to him._

_My eyes fall onto the basket of weeds and dandelions out in the Strife's garden. Then I stare at my own dandelion, in my hand. I smile. Holding the dandelion out of the window, I make a wish and blow as hard as I can. I watch the white fluffy seeds float and flutter in the air, flying toward the cloudless sky like little baby birds - free! Somewhere out there, I know Mother is wiggling her finger at me, with that same disapproving smile on her face._

"_I'm freeing them," I whisper. "I'm free."_

* * *

_Author's note: _Can you make a guess what Tifa wished for in the end?

I'm going to try and do more of these childhood memories of Tifa's. They're fun to write. Appreciate any comments/reviews. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Thank you for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them.

As for Tifa's wish, I'm not sure either haha. She probably wished that her mother could rest in peace, or that she could one day thank Cloud face-to-face for the dandelion…

* * *

**Chapter 9: Gifts**

* * *

Cloud woke up sneezing. He sniffled, wrinkling his nose. The dull December light seeped through the curtains along with body-shivering air. A Saturday. Finally. Sitting up, he glanced around the room. Denzel was still sleeping, deeply buried in his blankets. The clock on the table read 7:13AM. Knuckles cracked noisily as he stretched out his arms and back. Throwing off the duvet, he started toward the door when he noticed something on the desk. A single lone dandelion with a folded note underneath.

As the man's mind spun around wondering why the dandelion seemed so familiar, he reached for the note addressed to him in a thin slanted handwriting. _Tifa's handwriting._ Heart thumping, he opened it.

"_Thank you for the dandelion back then. It freed me."_

A warm feeling rushed through his veins. Picking up the dandelion, he smiled reminiscently.

* * *

"_What the hell's wrong with you?!"_

"_Stay away from her!"_

"_Don't you dare get close to Tifa ever again!"_

"_She could've died!"_

_She could've died. She could've died._

_The words still rang in my ears. I could still hear them yelling, screaming, hitting. Me. It was my fault I couldn't save her. I tried. I really did. I closed my eyes, trying not to think. I sensed Mom by the doorway, peeking at me. I hid under the covers._

_A few days later, as I stared out the window, I saw people placing bouquet of flowers on her doorstep. Her father would bring them upstairs to her room, laying them on her table. Mom said she still hadn't woken up. She said it wasn't my fault. But I knew better._

"_Cloud, go out and play," Mom said. She pushed me out the door and into the garden. Then I saw it. Dandelions. _

_I knelt down beside the fluffy weeds, poking them. The white seeds bounced away at my touch, flying into the air. She always played with them. I saw her before, in her garden. She looked so content blowing the seeds. They'd get stuck in her long flowy hair, and then her mom would scold her. How fun is it? I plucked the weed out of the grass and blew. The seeds soared up high, higher and higher, through her window. I blinked, thinking. She'll love it!_

_Examining the few dandelions in our garden, I plucked out only the most perfect ones, careful not to let the seeds fly. I took a quick peek into her living room window and saw her father sleeping on the couch. Quietly and quickly, I placed three dandelions neatly on the doorstep, where two other bouquets of flowers were. I made sure the seeds didn't fly away. I smiled at my work._

"_Whatcha think you're doing, Strife?" _

_Johnny and the gang._

_Hatred rushed through me. I turned around, blood pumping mightily hard. I glared as hard as I could at the red-head and his two brown-haired sidekicks. Hmph. I don't need losers like these for friends. They're nothing but weaklings! Abandoning her like that! Big fat traitors! I pushed past them and started toward my house when I heard one of them shouting._

"_Hey, lookit what spiky brought!"_

"_Nyahahaha what's this little weed?" _

"_Throw it away!"_

_My head felt like it was about to burst on fire. I turned around and ran toward them. Fists clenched as hard as I could, I slammed them repeatedly into their noses and mouths and eyes. I saw blood on my knuckles._

"_Oww! What the-?!" _

"_Hey - owwww that hurts!"_

"_Wah! Mom!" _

_Yeah, scream like little babies! Scream like the little weaklings you all are -_

"_Strife!"_

_Someone pulled me hard by the ear. I glanced up, wincing. Mr. Lockhart._

"_Looking for trouble again, young man?" He narrowed his red eyes at me, face equally red._

"_He started it!" Eric or whatever-his-name-was shouted._

"_Yeah! Ee put sum-fing on yur porch, Um-ble Lo-hart!" Johnny pointed, another hand covering his bloody nose._

"_I've had enough of you!" Mr. Lockhart growled. _

_Dragging me by the ear, he knocked on the door of my house. Mom answered it, looking alarmed._

"_W-what - Mr. Lockhart, hello," she greeted, brows furrowed._

"_Don't let him out of the house!" he yelled, spit flying at my mom's face._

_She apologized and closed the door, hugging me close. I helped her clean her face with my sleeves. Never once did Mom scold at me for fighting. I stalked over to the window and peeked out. I saw Mr. Lockhart bending down to pick up the flowers, and he paused over my dandelions. Only one perfect piece remained. He threw the other two away and took the bunch inside. I sighed in relieved. At least he didn't throw away the last one. My last hope._

* * *

After disappearing in his garage fixing and polishing Fenrir for the entire morning, Cloud returned to the bar around lunch time to find Tifa by a table with a particularly stubborn customer with a white handlebar mustache. Marlene and Denzel scrambled to the blonde's side at the sight of him.

"Sir, smoking's not allowed here," Tifa said kindly, pointing to the no smoking sign overhead.

"Eh, this' a bar, ain't it?" the old man croaked, puffing a ring of smoke into the barmaid's face.

She coughed and waved away the nose-wrenching fume. "Yes, but -"

Recognizing who the man was, Cloud stepped forward to greet him.

"Hi, Leon."

Turning around with fogged-up glasses, Old Leon's face brightened into a wide smile the moment he saw who it was.

"Ah-ha! It's you again, son!" He gave Cloud a clap on the back, a black shiny pipe hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Didn't think I'd see ya here!"

Cloud smiled softly. "I live here."

"Ah, I see," the old man nodded gently, bushy eyebrows twitching. His brown eyes scanned the bar, then at Tifa, then at Denzel, then at Marlene. He chuckled. "Nice place for a small family, huh?"

Slightly embarrassed, the blonde shrugged.

"So is this that Strife Delivery Service I hear 'bout so often from my neighbors?" Old Leon asked.

Cloud nodded. "I'm...Cloud Strife."

Leon chuckled again. "Got that bit figured out. Well, see here," he motioned to the shopping bags laid on the floor next to his feet, "I was shoppin' around here. Got things for my grandkids. They're scattered 'round the world, see. I'd like ya to help me deliver before Winter Holiday." He blew a hoop of gray smoke into the bar.

Marlene and Denzel coughed beside Cloud.

"Sir, no smoking here," Tifa repeated sternly, crossing her arms and raising a single brow.

The old man puffed another round and grunted. "Hmph, just like my ol' dead wife." Seeing Tifa's penetrating glare, he sighed irritatingly. "All right, all right. Geez." He stubbed out the pipe with his thumb, all the while muttering to himself.

Cloud threw Tifa a grateful smile.

"Thank you," the barmaid winked. "Now, any food or drinks for you, sir?"

"Jus' a coffee," the old man grumbled.

"You should try the chicken soup!" Marlene piped up.

Old Leon raised his white eyebrows at the little girl. "You sure, missy?"

"Uh-huh!" Marlene nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Well then, chicken soup it is."

"Oh, and don't forget the butter buns, Tifa!" Denzel grinned.

"Coming right up." With a smile, Tifa returned to the kitchen behind the bar counter and busied herself with the order.

"You got that ring for her?" Leon whispered to Cloud conspiringly, eyeing the woman.

Shrinking a bit, the blonde nodded slowly, before stopping himself and shook his head dully, "not yet."

At once, the old man roared with laughter, making the kids jump. "Yeh little lad got her pregnant without being married an' all? Kids these days, sheesh!"

Cloud blinked, blood rushing to his face. "N-no," he stammered anxiously, "they - Marlene and Denzel - they're..." How should he put it? He always hated explaining the family's awkward relationship. That Tifa and Cloud weren't their actual parents? That Marlene was a friend's friend's daughter? That Denzel was an orphan? It was just like him to say the wrong things at the wrong time, and consequently hurting the children's feelings.

Leon chuckled, shaking his head. "Jus' kidding, my boy." He turned to the kids. "You got nice parents, huh?"

The boy and the girl smiled shyly.

"Say, lad, let me sort out these things..." The white-haired man rummaged in the paper bags, pulling out colorfully wrapped boxes. "Ah, damn, I forgot what this is!"

"We could help you open them and see!" Denzel said excitedly, blue eyes gleaming with eagerness.

"I don't think so, Denzel." Tifa raised her eyebrows as she appeared, balancing a tray. Marlene giggled. Placing a mug of coffee, a bowl of steaming chicken soup, and a fresh-out-of-oven butter roll, the barmaid smiled. "Here you go, Leon."

"Thanks much, mama," Old Leon winked.

For a moment, the little family watched the old man drink his soup with contentment, just like the satisfaction a grandchild had from coaxing a stubborn grandfather to take his medicine.

"This is delicious," Leon said finally, finishing the last bits. "Reminds me of old Emma's cooking. You got some talent there, miss."

Tifa thanked the man politely and was about to return to the kitchen when Leon spoke to her again.

"Got a memo-pad or something? I wanna write this list down for the lad..." He motioned to the wrapped packages.

"Oh, sure," the barmaid nodded.

"I got a notebook upstairs in my office," Cloud said. "First drawer."

With that, Tifa disappeared to the second floor.

Normally, the kids would had gone with Tifa to get the notepad, but this time, with so many sparkly and glittery-wrapped presents, they were exceptionally thrilled as if the gifts were for them.

"This one here is for Molly..." Old Leon placed a white-and-pink-striped box on one side. "This is for Lou, and this one for...who?"

Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel watched the man group his packages. It would be one hell-long of a delivery. The old man had at least twenty packages, some delivered to Junon, some delivered to Rocket Town, some delivered to Icicle Inn, some delivered to the Western Continent..._How many grandchildren does he have?_

After a long while of organizing, Cloud glanced toward the doorway leading to the second floor. _Where's Tifa? It shouldn't take this long..._He excused himself from the table and started up the stairs.

In the cool hallway, he could see his office door ajar. As he stepped in, he saw Tifa standing by his work desk, the first drawer on the left hand side opened. The drawer with the _ruby_ _ring_.

"Tifa?"

The barmaid jumped and flipped her head around. She fumbled with something in her hands, face reddening.

"I-I'm sorry, Cloud," she stuttered, "I didn't mean t-to look through your drawers, but I couldn't find the notebook you wanted."

Realizing the velvet box was out in the open in the opened drawer, the blonde felt his face burning. "Uh, it's okay. I forgot to tell you it's the one on the right hand side." He stepped toward the desk quickly, walked past Tifa, and opened the drawer on the right. "It's here," he said, holding up the blue notepad.

Tifa nodded once, and her eyes returned to whatever she was still holding in her hands. "I...I didn't think you'd still kept these," she murmured.

Mako-blue eyes dropped to the porcelain fingers and saw the golden colors of the Gold Saucer tickets. The man scratched his head, his mind spinning. _The ring. She didn't see it. Hide the ring!_ "Uh, yeah, as a memento..."

As the woman continued to gaze at the tickets, Cloud edged slowly toward the left side of the desk, accidentally brushing the barmaid's shoulder, who noticed nothing. Slowly, the blonde slipped his hand into the drawer, but at that precise moment, Tifa turned to face him, ruby eyes sparkling, face pinked.

"Cloud..." she started softly, "I should...apologize for what happened that night..."

Seeing the man's startled expression, her eyes moved downward and regarded the black object in his hand.

"Cloud?"

His face was on fire. _Damnit, let's just get this done with. _In a flash, he knelt down on one knee, all blood rushing to his face, the little black velvet box in his hands.

"Cloud?!" the woman gasped, wide-eyed, taking a step back.

The lid of the box flipped open, revealing a shining orb of flaming ruby, sitting perfectly on top of silky fabric. Matching ruby eyes gazed intently down at the ring, then at the blonde.

"...I...Cloud..."

Taking a deep breath, face flushed to the rim, the blonde started, "I know this is too soon for you. I know...your feelings haven't returned fully. But I...I really want to give you this." Mako-blue eyes pierced the red ones. "I never got you an engagement ring before so I...I bought this, hoping to propose to you again at the Gold Saucer..." (_Well, not propose-propose since technically we're already engaged..._) His voice dropped to a whisper, mind briefly replaying awkward moments on the gondola. He knew Tifa was doing the same thing too since her face suddenly blushed beetroot.

"You don't have to think of this as an engagement ring," Cloud continued, voice trying desperately to hide the stinging feeling he felt. "Think of it as an early Winter Holiday gift." He paused, eyes falling to the ring in his palm. "I just...want you to accept it. That's all," he finished quietly.

He didn't dare meet her eyes, but he sensed Tifa breathing heavily, embarrassed as hell. After the longest silence ever, she finally spoke.

"But Cloud," she started anxiously, "the ring...it's worth too much of a gift for me. I...I can't -"

"Please, Tifa, just accept it," the man interrupted. "I'm your...fiance. It's my honor to give you this. Just take it, Tifa."

"I..."

Exasperatedly, Cloud stood up and swiftly grabbed Tifa's hand, stuffing the velvet box into her fingers. She was about to protest when the calloused fingers reached for her cheeks and his lips planted on hers. Momentarily, everything went blank. Thoughts of the ring vanished from her mind as she felt the world with her lips, the only remaining sense. Nothing remained except those very warm soft lips pressed firmly on hers, melting her. She breathed in spearmint as her vision blur. The hardened skin from his fingers sent shivering sparks down her spine, through her veins, seething her.

As fast as it came, Cloud withdrew himself and whispered, "Happy Winter Holiday, Tifa."

Without a backward glance, he walked through the door and out into the cold hallway. Back in the room, a strange aftertaste lingered in the atmosphere, giving the barmaid tingling goosebumps. She exhaled slowly, not realizing she'd been holding her breath the entire time. Hesitantly, her fingers hovered over her lips, softly caressing them. Something tugged deep in her heart, but she couldn't quite grasp it. The more she reached out, the more it escaped the tips of her fingers.

"Why...?"

* * *

_Something's blinding me. Such bright light. I can't see anything. It's all white. I reach out. Surprisingly, I feel something tickling, teasing my fingers. But when I reach further, it's gone._

_Determined to capture it, I reach out again, stretching out my arm, my fingers as far as I could. I feel it again. What is it? It doesn't seem like something solid, something tangible. Yet, I could _feel _it. _

_I extend my arm again, fingers wriggling, trying to grab what little bit I could touch. Ah-ha! I hook it with my index finger - it slips away again._

_Frustration fills my body. I won't give up now. Whatever it is, it intrigues me. Biting my lip, I screw up my face in concentration, reaching farther, wrist twisting, fingers twirling. Come on, come on..._

_Yes! Got it. It curls around my fingers. In my hand. I raise it to my face so I could get a better look. I wonder what it is. My heart skips in anticipation, desire, longing. _

_Suddenly, my eyes could see again. I gaze down, expectantly._

_Red. Gooey, shiny red blood. Fresh blood. All over my fingers. Trickling down my wrists, my arms, my body. I scream._

* * *

Sitting in the midnight dark, Tifa flicked the table lamp on and stared ahead. For a moment, she let her ruby eyes adjust to the dimmed yellow light glowing in front of her. Then she picked up the small wooden jewelry box by the corner and opened it. Earrings of silver dangles, diamond studs, water drops, hoops...At the corner sat the Fenrir ring, and the newly added ruby ring.

A small smile curled at the corner of her lips. _It wasn't a very romantic proposal, was it? But then again, we've supposedly been engaged already..._

As she stared at the two rings, an image, a distant memory in her mind played before her eyes.

...

"_Wow, a _ring_!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Do I hear wedding bells ringing? No pun intended."_

"_That's so pretty!" Marlene squealed, slipping the ring onto my finger._

_I smiled anxiously. Is this what I think it means? I stared at the ring on my right ring finger. Somehow, the silver wolf fitted perfectly. Nervously, I glanced at Cloud. He returned my gaze, looking completely embarrassed. Then I noticed the wolf earring on his left ear. The same wolf on my finger. Blood rushed to my face. I gave him a soft smile. I know it's not what I wish it to be, but, I'm still grateful for it._

"_Thank you, Cloud," I said._

_He scratched his head, turning away from me. "Umm, it's nothing, really..." he hesitated, right hand soothing his covered left arm, "it's just something I saw at a shop after a delivery..."_

"_So is this what I think it is?" Yuffie grinned mischievously._

_Please, no, Yuffie._

"_Huh?" Cloud looked puzzled._

"_An engagement?!" Yuffie clapped her hands._

_Goddamnit Yuffie! I felt my face burning. I glared daggers at her._

"_Geez, spike, never knew it'd be so fast!" Barret grunted, giving him a large pat on the back._

_Barret!_

"_Wow..." Denzel murmured._

"_Yay!" Marlene cried._

"_W-what? N-no!" Cloud shook his head, looking bewildered. "It's...not..." He flushed._

_Honestly, I don't need to hear this. Can't a girl dream? I wish a hole would swallow me up._

_Whatever happened under the Highwind was long gone like the battles. I mean, I knew it was a spur-of-the-moment-thing, but...what, do I have to confront him about it? I mean, I have him, under the same roof. We sleep in the same room (yes, yes, separate beds, but still...). What more do I want? Something more? What's "more"? Nothing "more" happened between us after that night under the airship. I don't even know how to describe our current relationship._

_The next day, Cloud returned home with two _other _rings. I swear, my heart stopped beating. _

_Marlene and Denzel made a big commotion when Cloud handed a ring to Barret ("Is Cloud gonna marry Uncle Barret too?" Denzel asked. I cringed). Barret, of all people? The older man wore an expression of utmost confusion, and was about to argue, but decided against it. Inwardly, I giggled. Then, Cloud gave another ring to Denzel, who looked as if he was on the verge of crying. I smiled. So that's what the rings were for. I gazed at my own. Does this mean we're really becoming a real family? Something we all wanted, needed?_

_Then Barret took the kids out to play, while Cloud helped me with dinner. Honestly, he wasn't a very good cook. But, who could blame him? He'd been stuck in a capsule while growing up. And Mrs. Strife was...I shook away the bitter thought. Nearly six months had passed since meteor fall, and it was slowly becoming less distressing to accept the past. I turned to the present, to Cloud._

"_Why did you give a ring to Barret?" I teased, recalling Barret's stunned expression._

"_Um," Cloud scratched his head, looking flustered, "he's the closest thing I ever had to a brother."_

_I smiled. "And Denzel?"_

"_I thought...maybe he'd feel more welcome," he replied, fingers picking his trousers._

"_And me?" I giggled._

_He froze. He blinked several times, ears reddening. He stopped picking the lint on the side of his pants. He stared down at his leather shoes, not moving an inch._

_For a moment, I thought I said the wrong thing. I was about to laugh it off when he looked up at me, a most serious expression on his red face._

"_You're the girl I fell in love with," he breathed, Mako eyes shining that watery blue, "ever since I was a boy."_

_At that second, my heart melted completely._

* * *

_Author's note: _I've always wondered how and why only Tifa, Barret, Denzel, and Cloud had the wolf on them, but not Marlene.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Thank you so much for the reviews and for continuing to read my story!

Here's chapter 10. I didn't think this story would be this long… I've actually written the ending long ago :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Hero**

* * *

She didn't wear the ring. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not the day after. Not the day after that. Eventually, Cloud lost count of the days. Then one afternoon, he found himself setting off for the Winter Holiday deliveries. Gone from home for at least two weeks. He sighed bitterly.

"Don't worry, we'll help her around the bar," Yuffie winked.

"Yeah! We'll help!" Marlene smiled.

"We'll be fine!" Denzel grinned.

Cloud grunted. Never in his entire life spent at Edge did he dreaded leaving home so much. The fact that this was the first Winter Holiday Tifa had after the accident. The fact that the bar's business would be crazy as hell during the holiday season. The fact that Tifa would have to take care of the bar _and _the kids on her own. The fact that Barret wouldn't be here to help out because of some last minute errands at the Corel oil mine. And the fact that Yuffie was the only one here to help didn't soothe his mind at all.

"Just try to be back on time," the ninja continued, "you know, for our Winter Holiday party."

Cloud sneered, narrowing his eyes at the packages on Fenrir. He'd be all over the world with these deliveries. Good thing Cid promised to help him deliver some of the things on the Western Continent. Perhaps the blonde should take some flying lessons from the pilot. But no, the spiky-headed blonde would never survive a day's delivery without vomiting and getting airsick every other hour. Sure, his condition improved slightly compared to the Wutain Princess, but still, he didn't prefer flying. _So, riding Fenrir it is._

Swinging the last of the packages onto the bike's sidecar, Cloud took one last glimpse at Seventh Heaven. It'd be two weeks later when he could see the wooden door, the clean windows, and the blinking neon signboard again. Two weeks later he'd be greeted with rainbow fairy lights dangling all over the building and glittery snowflakes on the walls. He sighed.

At that moment, the wooden door swung open, revealing Tifa, a blue wooly scarf wrapped around her neck. She ascended the steps hastily, as if out of breath, her ruby eyes never leaving the Mako-blue ones. Cheeks slightly pinked, she gave a soft smile.

"Cloud," she breathed, "be careful."

Every inch of him ignited like fire, all the way to his toes and blonde spikes. The man smiled.

"I will."

* * *

White clean snow sat neatly along the sidewalk, greeting the gray Winter Holiday morning. The kids were restless. They woke up at barely seven, running up and down the stairs, shouting and playing with their new toys. Stifling a yawn, Tifa smiled as she prepared a batter of pancakes. By the counter, Yuffie sat slumped over, face squished against the cold surface of the bar top, eyelids shut tight. She spent the previous night crazy partying since Vincent was away at Junon for WRO.

"Auntie Yuffieeeee~" Marlene squealed, running toward the ninja, "thank you soooo much for the painting kit!"

"Mmmm no prob..." the Wutain Princess mumbled sleepily, waving a frail hand.

"Guess what Uncle Reeve got me?" Denzel asked excitedly.

"Wha...?"

"A WRO t-shirt!" the boy grinned, pointing to the navy-colored tee he wore over his striped sweater.

"Mmmm tha's great...pweety cheap gift if ya arsk me..." But the boy did not hear her as he was already indulging in a particularly large box wrapped in blue and silver paper.

Tifa giggled as she poured maple syrup over layers of hot steaming pancakes. "Yuffie, breakfast's ready -"

Suddenly, a noise as loud as thunder erupted in the cold winter air. At once, Marlene, Denzel, and Yuffie snapped up, eyes glittering with eagerness, bright smiles flashed on their faces. The three of them shared a look, then together, they shouted, loud and clear, "IT'S CLOUD!"

For a brief second, Tifa's hands hovered in the air above the plate, barely breathing, her heart beating uncontrollably fast. She was honestly glad the man was back. The past two weeks had been more than torturous, what with the holiday season and the kids running wild in the bar. At least the bar was closed today. Finally. Ruby eyes glanced shyly toward the door, anticipation emitting silently off her body. She bit her lip as her heart hammered noisily inside her chest. _Relax. So maybe I might have sort of kind of missed him a teeny tiny bit..._

Like the kids they were (_"Always a kid at heart!" Yuffie always proclaimed_), Marlene, Denzel, and the ninja jumped up and ran toward the wooden door, which, at that precise moment, swung open, revealing the spiky-headed delivery boy. And a teenager with a brown bun propped messily on top of her head.

Tifa blinked, barely seeing. _Who's that girl with Cloud?_ She managed not to frown, forcing a smile on her face instead as she joined the others by the door.

"Cloud!" Marlene jumped and wrapped her arms around the man's waist. "Welcome home! And Happy Winter Holiday!"

The blonde chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. "Thanks, Marlene. Happy Winter Holiday to you too."

"Thanks for the remote control car!" Denzel grinned, giving the man a hug.

"Me too! Thanks for the chocobo book! I'm gonna breed chocobos when I grow up -"

"Hey, hang on," Yuffie spoke up, narrowing her eyes at the person behind Cloud. "Aren't you..._Priscilla?!_"

The teenaged girl stepped aside, a wide grin on her tanned freckled face, hands curling around Cloud's arm.

"Hey Yuffie," Priscilla winked. She smiled down at the children. "You two must be Marlene and Denzel." The young girl smiled shyly as the older boy blushed bright pink.

Finally, the brown eyes settled on Tifa, who stood behind the kids. "Hi Tifa."

The barmaid smiled weakly, not quite registering the girl. The girl with the ridiculously tangled mess of a bun sitting on top of her head and with hands _snaked tightly around Cloud like he was hers._ Tifa's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"Whatcha doing here?" Yuffie grinned, hugging the girl. "And dang, you've grown!"

"I'm seventeen for Gaia's sake!" Priscilla giggled. "Anyway, I'm meeting some friends for a party, and Cloud here," she rewrapped her hands around the man (who looked utterly embarrassed), "gave me a ride on Fenrir!"

She beamed up at the blonde, batting long mascaraed eyelashes, brown eyes sparkling with admiration and..._Is that lust?!_ Inwardly, Tifa squirmed. _Just a girl...She's _just_ a girl..._

"W-well, come on in." The barmaid just realized she was shaking in the cold. A gust of crisp icy wind blew through the door and into the fire-warming bar.

Together, the group settled down around a table. Tifa rushed to get some hot tea as Yuffie and Priscilla gibbered animatedly with each other. As the barmaid stared dully at the steam drifting from the water boiler, she sensed the man approaching her.

"Tifa," he spoke, "Happy Winter Holiday."

"Happy Winter Holiday to you too," the barmaid replied without turning around. She placed a teabag in the pot of boiling water.

An awkward silence followed before Cloud continued.

"Do you...remember Priscilla?"

He felt the woman tensed up before she shook her head. "No," she answered quietly.

Scratching his head uncomfortably, Cloud stared at his worn-out boots. "She...we met her in Junon back then. She helped us get to Upper Junon."

"And?"

"And...well, we - I...I saved her because she drowned..." the spiky head muttered, mind trying drastically to rid the image of freckled skin and pink lips.

"That's all?" Tifa turned to face Cloud, a brow quirked up with interest.

"Umm..." The man scratched his head again. "I...I..._I-gave-her-CPR_," he blurted in a rush. There. He'd said it. He felt several beads of sweat along his hairline, face flushed to the tips of his ears.

At once, Tifa burst into giggles.

Cloud blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"That's..._all?_" the barmaid squeaked, hands holding her stomach as she continued her giggling fit.

"Umm...yeah," Cloud murmured lamely, a corner of his lips curing.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa straightened herself and gazed at the man, ruby eyes sparkling with joy. "Oh Cloud..." Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've had a rough trip. Here," she handed him a mug of hot chrysanthemum tea. "Drink this. It's from Wutai."

The spiky blonde took a great grateful sip. Heat filled him up, all the way to his pounding heart.

"Tifa! Tea!" Yuffie hollered from the bar.

"Coming!" The barmaid rolled her eyes.

"You must have had a rough week too," Cloud smiled.

"It's been _hell_." Tifa shook her head exasperatedly.

* * *

The six spent the entire afternoon preparing a Winter Holiday vanilla cake and frosted sugar cookies. Though to be more exact, _Tifa_ spent the entire day baking the cake and cookies on her own since Cloud never learnt how to work around the kitchen properly (though his Mako-enhanced strength _did_ helped with whisking the egg whites...); Marlene and Denzel couldn't keep their hands to themselves and insisted on tasting every little bit of frosting and cookie dough; Yuffie managed to mix up sugar with salt; Priscilla simply crossed her arms and waited for lunch like a mistress ready to be served to. Thankfully, Cloud decided to run out in the snow and grab pizza so the irritated barmaid could continue baking without the hassle of making something ridiculous called lunch.

Throughout the day, Priscilla had kept batting her heavily mascaraed eyelashes at Cloud, whom had desperately avoided her advances. Thankfully (or disapprovingly?), Denzel had taken the pleasure of sitting himself next to the teenager and trying horribly with his lame jokes and magic tricks; which in turn had won the disapproval of Marlene. If it wasn't for the invitation to lick the cake mix bowl, the boy might had died from the threatening glares and kicks of the shin from the young girl.

By the time the gray sky stopped dumping snow pellets onto Edge, the clock chimed half past four.

"Oh no!" Yuffie exclaimed, brown eyes snapping away from her phone. "We gotta hurry. We booked the table for 5!"

Marlene gasped from her umpteenth cookie. "Yikes! We're late!"

"Come on, we gotta go!" Denzel scrambled to the door.

"But what about Priscilla?" the blonde asked, looking at the teenager by the counter.

"Oh, no problem. Party doesn't start 'til 6. I'll just stay cozy here."

"But you can't stay here alone..." Cloud started.

"_I _could stay with Priscilla!" Denzel piped up, blue eyes shining.

"No you don't!" Marlene frowned, hands on her hips. "You're coming with us!"

"Tifa could stay with me. That all right, Tifa?" Priscilla glanced inquiringly at the woman.

"But -"

"Sure," the barmaid nodded. "No problem."

"Well, c'mon Cloud! Let's _mosey_!" Yuffie grinned, giving the blonde a teasing wink while shoving the children out the bar.

The blonde blushed at the remark, muttering under his breath.

"Go on, Cloud," Priscilla smiled. "Tifa's here with me."

"Umm..." The man gave Tifa an anxious look, who returned a soft smile.

"Go look after the kids." She motioned toward the door. "I'll join you guys later."

As Cloud racked his brain for a better solution, a loud yell from outside interrupted his thoughts.

"If you don't hurry up, Barret's gonna roast your chocobo-head!" the ninja shouted. "And I _need my VINNIE!_"

Giving the remaining two a feeble smile, Cloud grabbed the box containing the baked goods and left the bar, shutting the wooden doors behind him.

Immediately, an awkward silence hung in the air as the two women drank from their mugs by the bar counter. Tifa wrapped her fingers around the blue mug of steaming black coffee. She always liked her coffee black. Never with milk. Never with sugar. Just plain black. Maybe it was the simplicity of the plainness. Or the fact that drinking it plain made her feel _tough_. Or the way the hot black liquid made her cringe as it flowed down her throat, leaving a trail of stinginess. Or the taste of the bitterness as it lingered in her mouth, on her tongue...She just liked it. For a moment, she let herself enjoy the comfort of her plain black coffee, nearly forgetting the girl sitting beside her.

"You really don't remember Cloud?" the teenaged girl popped the question, brown eyes wide with wonder.

Tifa blinked and shook her head slowly, not liking where the conversation would lead to.

After a moment, the girl spoke again. "You're really, really lucky, Tifa," Priscilla murmured, chin propped up in her hand.

The barmaid glanced up from her coffee mug, face full of surprise. "Why's that?"

Tilting her head, the girl sighed as she tapped her fingers on the counter distractedly. "I had a really, really big crush on Cloud back then. I still do," she added, brown eyes catching the ruby ones. "I promised myself that I'm gonna be his bride. Eighteen, I said. When I'm eighteen, we're gonna get married. We're gonna throw a huge wedding party down at the beach in Junon. Mr. Dolphin would be there too." She smiled dreamily at the thought, but it quickly faded. "Except...Mr. Dolphin is gone."

Tifa gazed intently at the girl as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mr. Dolphin's body washed ashore one day," Priscilla breathed, choking on a sob. She stared at the red cup in front of her, fingers clutching the ear tightly. "I called Cloud, crying. I don't even know why I called him. I just..." she took a deep breath, "I just wanted to hear his voice. Comforting you know."

A long silence echoed in the air. The only sound came from the low humming of the refrigerator. The auto-timer for the holiday lights flicked on on the pine tree. Unsure of what to say, Tifa took a gulp of the long cold coffee from her mug. Her heart tightened uncomfortably. She never realized, never knew, there was a girl out there seeking comfort from the man. There was still so much to know.

Priscilla continued. "He came to find me."

The barmaid shivered, not from the freezing temperature.

"He didn't say much of course. He never talk much." She paused, a small smile curling. "But when he saw the black ooze from Mr. Dolphin's mouth, he paled like a sheet of paper..."

...

"_Cloud?"_

_He stood there, staring, unseeing Mr. Dolphin. I panicked, heart jumping out of my throat. _

"_C-Cloud," I croaked, tears welling up my eyes, "what is it? He's...he's gone...right? What's...what's that b-black gooey mess?"_

_He remained silent, standing there motionless. I've never seen him so...scared? His face was so pale - no, white. White as snow. Slowly, his right hand reached up to his left arm, which, I never noticed until now, was covered with a black fabric. The moment his fingers gripped his arm, I saw a streak of pain flash through his face. Pain? Black? Wildly, my eyes returned to Mr. Dolphin's mouth. Black..._

"_You...you got the same...the same disease..." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks._

_He turned to face me, eyes glowing that strange ocean blue that I love so much. I felt my face flush._

"_It's geostigma," he uttered._

"_No!" I cried, throwing my arms around his waist. I sobbed into his chest, tears and emotions overflowing. I don't want to be alone! "No! You can't die!"_

"_I will die."_

"_You can't!" I shouted, glaring up at him. "What about your family?"_

_He gazed down at me, expression unreadable. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away. He turned around toward the sea._

"_There's no cure for it. I've left home."_

_I stared at him, bewildered. And mad. Not quite believing what he had just said, I marched up to him. "What'd you mean you left home?"_

_He fixed his eyes on me, probably wondering whether to tell me or not. He shrugged. "I left home. I don't...want to burden them."_

_I gaped. Never in my two years of knowing this man would I have imagined him giving up like this. And so simply!_

"_How could you just give up?" I stomped my feet in the sand. "You've just saved the world and now you're gonna let yourself..._die_ from this?"_

_He stood there, motionless again. I felt sick. Here is this man, this man so wonderfully cute and good looking in those blonde spikes and sea-blue eyes and broad shoulders and muscular arms that would carry me bridal style on our wedding day - this man, my future-husband, my _hero_, is ready to accept _death_?! I'm not going to let that happen!_

"_What about me?" I squeaked. "You're just gonna leave me here? After Mr. Dolphin died?"_

"_It's not my problem," he said quietly._

"_Cloud!" I exclaimed, fists clenched. I'm about to smack him._

"_You still have your grandpa," he replied, looking at me quizzically._

_Damn._

"_W-well," I stammered, "w-what about...what about _Tifa?_" _

_His jaw tensed up the instant I spoke the name. Oh man. He's head over heels for her. I cringed jealously._

"_You love her?" I asked bitterly, feet shuffling sand._

_His blue eyes bored into me, piercing through my mind. He didn't need to answer. I knew the answer already._

"_Then you shouldn't give up," I muttered, glaring down at the sand that got into my toes. "Live. Live for her. Go home."_

_Several weeks after Mr. Dolphin's burial at the beach, I received a text from Yuffie. She told me there was a cure for geostigma. And Cloud was finally home._

_..._

"Who would forget a hunk like him?" Priscilla sighed, finger twirling a strand of brown hair absentmindedly.

Tifa shrugged, ruby eyes staring at the empty mug in her hands. _It's not like I don't remember him...it's just, I need time to piece everything together..._

"If you don't remember him on time, I'm gonna snatch him away from you." The girl glanced at the barmaid mischievously, brown eyes twinkling.

At once, the atmosphere in the bar lightened as the two giggled like little girls. Rainbow colors of the pine tree danced merrily in the early evening. Golden twinkling lights from the streets illuminated the curtained windows. A distant singsong melody from a choir floated in the air. Something heavy lifted from Tifa's heart.

Wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye, Priscilla leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "You know, he'll always be my hero."

A warm smile spread on Tifa's face. _He'll always be my hero too._

* * *

"_Tifa: I have something important to tell you. Please meet me at the well 7 tonight. -Cloud."_

_I blinked and reread the note three more times. Surely I read it correctly. I stared at the name. Cloud? C-L-O-U-D? Something to tell me? _Me_? Is this...a date? My face heat up. At once, I ran to the window and stared down toward the Strife's. I couldn't see him anywhere. When did he leave this in the mailbox?_

_I gazed at the wrinkly paper in my hands. It looked as if it'd previously been crumbled and thrown away, and then flattened out again. I frowned, not understanding. Why did he want to talk to me now, after so many years of not talking? I racked my brain, trying to remember the last time we talked. I can't recall any. Sure, we had eye contact, but whenever I tried to greet him, all I got in return was the back of his spiky blonde ponytail...which greatly resembled that of a chocobo. I giggled._

_Looking up, I noticed I still have two hours to go before our "meeting." And so, I spent the next 120 minutes fidgeting and wondering what's he got to tell me that's so very important._

_Night was falling fast. The clock chimed seven. I jumped up from the table, telling Papa I'm going out for a while._

"_Where are you going?" he called. "Don't be out too late!"_

"_I won't!" _

"_Wear a jacket -"_

_I shut the door, at once feeling the night breeze. I glanced toward the Strife's. The lights were on, but I could only see Mrs. Strife by the kitchen, doing dishes. He must have gone to the well already. Quickly, I ran to the center of the village, where the great wooden well stood._

_Ah! There he is. Spiky blonde hair like a chocobo's. Skinny legs dangling. He's not very tall. I think I'm taller than him even. He wore a gray-green striped shirt and dark green pants. The green matched his eyes. In the dark, I could see those pretty blue eyes shining, glowing. My heart skipped a beat. Oh Tifa, stop staring and hurry up! I ran as fast as I could, my favorite turquoise dress flowing. _

_I climbed the rickety ladders leading to the wooden landing, huffing and puffing._

"_Sorry I'm late," I wheezed, catching my breath. I straightened up, smoothing my dress, and walked toward him slowly, retaining my posture. I sat down, dangling my legs over the air, just like him. For some reason, I was afraid to sit too close to him, so I left a space between us. Just a little space. I felt my face blushing. Geez, what's wrong with you, Tifa?!_

"_You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked quietly. This was awkward. We've never had a proper conversation before...!_

_He glanced up, blue eyes bright. Oh, those eyes are really, really beautiful. "Come this spring...I'm leaving this town for Midgar."_

_My heart tightened. Huh? Wait. What's this? Am I disappointed? Sad? _

"_...All boys are leaving our town," I said softly, staring at my favorite turquoise sandals. Does he like them?_

"_But I'm different from all of them," he replied, his voice confident. I noticed he had a very nice voice. There's so much of him that I don't know..._

_He stood up and turned to me. I blushed. "I'm not just going to find a job," he explained, determination apparent on his face. "I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!" Thump thump thump. He marched to the back and climbed to the top of the well._

"_Sephiroth...The Great Sephiroth," I murmured, eyes staring up into the navy sky. Sephiroth was all the boys ever talked about these days._

_I glanced at Cloud from the corner of my eyes, too nervous to look at him directly. Oh Tifa, you were brave enough to greet him from your home, but now you're scared to just _look_ at him?! _

"_Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" I wondered aloud, swinging my legs a bit. I hold them up to my chest for warmth. It was starting to get chilly._

_He gave a little nod. "...I probably won't be able to come back to the town for a while."_

_Oh. I see. I...feel sad hearing this. Why is everyone leaving? Why are _you_ leaving? There's still so much I want to know about you...We could have been good friends. With everyone leaving, all my friends leaving...am I going to be all alone again? I felt a tear roll down my cheek. What's wrong with you, Tifa?!Sniffing softly, I wiped it away._

"_...Huh?" There was concern in his voice._

_I hesitated, my eyes on my toes. "Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" I asked softly._

"_I'll try," he answered. Was he embarrassed?_

_Suddenly, something popped in my mind. I brightened up, a wide smile on my face. "Hey, why don't we make a promise?" I glanced up at him. His blue eyes met mine. I blushed and turned away quickly. "Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind...You come save me, all right?"_

"_What?" he stammered bewilderedly, staring down at me._

_Heart beating madly, I continued. "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me." I swung my legs, trying not to sound nervous. "I want to at least experience that once." Secretly, I crossed my fingers._

"_What?" He sounded almost horrified. _

_Trying not to giggle, I hugged my knees close and gazed up at him, meeting his oh-so-blue eyes. "Come on~!" I whined, rocking my body in the chilly night breeze. "Promise me~!"_

_He sighed softly. Very, very slowly, he nodded his head. "All right...I promise," he agreed, defeated._

_Was that a shooting star? Something like relief soothed my heart. I didn't expect the night to end like this, I thought as I wiped a stray tear under the bright shining stars. But...at least now I have a hero to look forward to._

* * *

It was past midnight by the time Marlene climbed into bed and fell fast asleep. The children had outworn themselves at the dinner party, indulging in all the fried food and sweets. Barret, thoroughly buzzed, was sleeping down in the bar, snoring on the couch. Vincent and Shera ended up half-carrying, half-dragging a drunken Yuffie and Cid out the restaurant before they could suffocate poor Nanaki with wine and cocktails.

Tifa yawned sleepily as the night replayed in her mind. She needed sleep terribly. The past two weeks had been hell. Not just with the bar, but with...She glanced longingly at her bed. _Not yet._ There was still something left to be done.

Quietly, she opened the drawer from the nightstand, taking out an oddly wrapped package. Her heart hammered noisily in the silence, pumping blood to her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, she crept out of the room, closing the door behind her softly. She crossed the darkened hall in two strides and faced the door to the boys' room. As ruby eyes stared at the wooden surface, she could hear her heart in her ears. Biting her bottom lip nervously, the woman stood there for a long while, holding the gift in her cold hands, heart thumping loud and clear.

She closed her eyes firmly, and opened them again. _Come on, Tifa._ She gave a small nod, lips in a firm line. As she reached out to knock the door, it suddenly opened. Dimmed lights, blonde spikes, and bright blue eyes greeted her. She jumped.

"Clou -"

"Shh..." The man closed the door gently, index finger on his lips.

What little light disappeared from the hallway. Blackness engulfed them. Suddenly, in the dark, the barmaid became consciously aware of how close the two of them were. She felt one of his blonde spikes poke her forehead. She felt his warm minty breath on her nose, sending tingling feelings down her spine. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Cloud asked. It was soft and quiet, yet Tifa could hear it ringing in her ears.

"Um, no," she shook her head. She wanted to take a step back, but her legs wouldn't budge.

By now, the blonde had sensed their proximity. If he wanted to, he could throw his arms around the woman he loved so dearly, squeezing her tight until she ran out of breath, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent from her long silky hair. His Mako-blue eyes glowed in the dark, examining her curiously since she appeared to be extremely fidgety. Which was unlike the Tifa he knew.

"So..." Cloud cocked his head, eyes still scanning, "aren't you going to sleep?"

Tifa sucked her breath and nodded. "Yeah. I-I am. I'll just..." she motioned to her bedroom, shuffling the package in her hands, "umm, good night -"

Finally, the man noticed the pack.

"What's that?" He squinted his eyes at the wrapped object.

The barmaid opened her mouth and closed it, face burning to the rim. The chilly hallway no longer felt cold under her toes. As her heart pounded in her ears, she felt her lips move.

"It's a Winter Holiday present. For you..."

Like a robot, Tifa handed the gift to the man, who accepted it delightfully. Disbelievingly almost. It was rectangular-shaped, though the shape didn't hold in his hands. It was soft and malleable, like cloth. He squeezed the object, feeling, guessing what it might be.

"Thank you, Tifa," he whispered, fingers still testing the present. "What is it?"

Relief flooded the barmaid as she felt herself breathing again. "Open it," she encouraged.

Cloud grinned widely as he tore the wrapping paper like a little boy. At once, he felt the softest texture fall into his fingers.

"This -"

"-It's a scarf," Tifa finished for him. She stared down at her own fingers even though she couldn't really see in the dark. "I...I made it myself." Her mind traced back to the two weeks' worth of hardcore midnight knitting in her bed. "It's not very nice, but I -"

"_Thank you._"

The barmaid felt strong arms embrace her, pulling her close against hard muscular chest. Warm breath ran down her neck as Cloud spoke.

"I love it very, very much."

Soft furry wool tickled her face as the man tightened his arms around her. Tifa felt minuscule in his hold.

"I know I'll have a very, very warm winter. With you."

* * *

_Author's note: _I wanted to skip the whole celebrating-Winter-Holiday-thing, since I've written a Christmas-y story a month ago (it's called Under the Mistletoe in case anyone wants to read it :)).

As for the under-the-stars-promise-scene, I've always wondered _how_ Cloud managed to ask Tifa to meet him at the well. He was a shy troubled outcast who avoided her, wasn't he? And I've always thought the part when Tifa walked up to Cloud at the well looked so…slutty haha. But that's probably because of the animation, nothing to do with the character herself. :P

Anyway, I wished I knew how to knit. Guys love heartwarming knitted things, no? :) Stay warm everyone!


	11. Chapter 11: When Can I See You Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Sorry it took so long to update, I've been awfully busy and awfully braindead. :(

To help me out with my dead brain, here's something new I want to try for the next chapter: taking requests! Got an idea/suggestion for a memory for Cloud or Tifa? Tell me in the review or PM me, and I'll try to fit it in into the story. :)

Again, thank you for continuing to read my story and for reviewing! Here's a rather short chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 11: When Can I See You Again**

* * *

Rust and metal lingered in the air like misty fog. Even after so many years, the smell of burnt debris still sickened him to the stomach. Mako-blue eyes stared ahead, beyond the valley of crushed plates and empty buildings. Brown leather boots crunched loudly in the silent snow as Cloud traversed his way through what used to be the Sector 6 gate, hiding his chin under a warm black scarf.

His heart was heavy as stones the moment he hung up the call that morning. A client had requested him to bring a bouquet of flowers to the Sector 6 playground.

_..."For my son," the man croaked, "and my wife."_

Even with the snow falling fast and hard on a dull January day, the scent of death never faded the once mighty capital. With the strong easterly wind, everyone was wholly anticipating the warm breeze of spring, the breath of life.

Finally, the blonde stopped in front of the "cat" (_or is it a dog?_) slide. Or rather, what remained of it. He stared at the broken fragments of plastic laid before him for a long while. The pale pink shell had cracked in half; a piece of the cat ear was half buried a few feet away; the slide itself had bended and twisted awkwardly due to the pressure. A most bittersweet feeling crept into his blood veins.

...

"_What rank were you?"_

_..."Just the same as him."_

_..._

"_Marlene! Biggs! Wedge! Jessie!"_

_..."What the hell's it all for!?"_

_..."...and the other people in Sector 7."_

_..."They destroyed an entire village just to get to us! They killed so many people..."_

A mountain of decaying steel frames and rubbles met Cloud's eyes not too far ahead. _Sector 7._ Debris was still burning, still haunting. Instinctively, his gloved hand tightened around the bouquet of flowers.

Cloud did not like to dwell on the past. It was his weakness, his sin. The past taught him too much of his past. Yet, everywhere he traveled to reminded him of the past...The great plains overlooking Midgar, where a great hero lost his life; the bitterness of the cold in Nibelheim, where too many memories forever remain; the tribal village, where everyone discovered themselves; the temple of mysterious secrets, where he almost succumbed to a puppet; the serene, yet unsettling, Forgotten Capital, where a dear friend fell into an eternal sleep...

And so, he accepted it, swallowed it like unripe berries - sour, sour, sour.

He remained motionless, white snow falling heavily from the gray sky, down toward the equally gray earth. As he stood watching the ruins, a single snowflake landed on his eyelashes. Closing his eyes, he gently brushed it away. When his Mako eyes reopened, the pure snowflakes sprinkling upon the great mass seemed to finally, _finally_ ceased the forever-burning ashes. The embers died. Lightly, Cloud breathed out.

Tearing his eyes away, he glanced around the playground. It was ironic in so many ways, standing here. A playground for children, for happy laughing children, now laid dead among debris. Nearby, rusted chains hung lifelessly from the bent metal swing set. Every broken piece of steel, of plastic resonated every broken heart.

Silently, Cloud laid the bouquet of white lilies on top of the withered slide.

"Rest in peace," he whispered.

* * *

January was the beginning of a new year. However, its winters were the gloomiest and coldest yet.

"Brrrr, I'm gonna go to bed!" Marlene announced as she shivered from head to toe by the sofa.

"Join us by the fireplace." Tifa patted the empty space next to her on the floor.

"I prefer my warm fluffy bed and Mr. Chocobo." The girl rewrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Me too," Denzel yawned sleepily, dropping his book of Materia. "G'night."

"Good night Tifa, Cloud!"

"Good night, Marlene, Denzel," the two adults replied in unison.

It was a Thursday night. The snowstorm and wild wind shook the city of Edge ever since last night. Schools were closed. Seventh Heaven was closed. Electricity suddenly went off two hours ago. The whole city was as dark as closed eyes. Luckily, the little family had an early dinner before the power outage, or else they would had to survive the night with canned fruits and cold sandwiches instead of the barmaid's famous steaming beef stew.

Tifa glanced curiously at the blonde over her mug of hot cocoa. The man sitting across from her had been uncharacteristically quiet these last few days. Not saying that Cloud had ever been _talkative_, but he had been especially tightlipped if that was even possible.

"Cloud," the woman started, "are you...all right?"

The spiky-headed blonde blinked, eyes focusing on those beautiful wine-colored ones. "Huh?"

"You seem like...is something bothering you?"

Cloud nodded slowly, but quickly shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You've been really quiet ever since you got back from that Midgar delivery," Tifa pressed on.

The man blinked several times. Tifa stared at him hard with an I-know-you're-hiding-something-look. Cloud sighed. _Am I that obvious?_

"What is it?" The barmaid's voice was soft with concern.

He shrugged. "Just thinking of the past, that's all."

"What of the past?"

Cloud hesitated, but when those very red eyes pierced through him like knives, he dropped his eyes to the burning fire and continued hastily.

"I was just wondering when would we see them again."

"'Them'?"

"You know..." Cloud glanced anxiously back at the woman, "Biggs, Jessie, Wedge, Aerith, Zack, the people from Sector 7..."

Understanding dawned on Tifa. She gave him a sad smile.

"Were the ashes...still burning?"

"No," the blonde replied.

"I'm glad."

"Me too." A corner of his lips curled slightly.

A long silence filled the air as the two absorbed in their own thoughts. The only sound came from the howling wind and crackling of the fire.

"Does he...still haunt you?" TIfa hesitated, then added faintly, "Sephiroth."

_Yes._

"No." Cloud shook his head, eyes darting away from the soul-reading stare, fingers crossing under his blanket.

"Oh..." The barmaid turned away and gazed into the glowing ember. "I guess I'm the only one still haunted by him in my dreams..."

Somewhere in the man's heart, something twisted and squirmed like a guilty child. He didn't mean to lie. No, Cloud Strife never wanted to lie to the woman he adored since childhood. Despite the last few years of opening up to Tifa, he still hid his deepest..._I don't want to worry her._

"Tifa..."

"There are so many things I want to forget," the dark-haired woman started, "but they rush back to me like water current. Yet," she turned back to Cloud, the orange fire dancing in her eyes, "the things that I want to remember the most are hidden in the deepest depths of my mind."

Cloud leaned forward, Mako-blue eyes swimming in the ruby ones.

_I want to meet...you._

Reaching out his hand, he grasped the slender fingers tightly.

"I'll help you."

"...Cloud..." Tifa bit her lips. The very red lips in the very white cold.

"I promised you, didn't I?" The blonde nodded his head determinedly, Mako eyes shining. "And I promised myself."

_...The pain, the tension prickling up my arm, to my shoulder, throughout my entire body as I clutch as tight as I could on her hand, her palm, her fingers...they're slipping away...I feel the bridge crumbling beneath us...I feel my body free falling...I feel my heart in my mouth as I scream noiselessly into the mountain air...I feel the wind rushing past my ears...I feel her fingers, her nails, then nothing._

"I won't let go this time."

* * *

_I stared at the white scar haunting me in the mirror. I reached up, index finger slowly tracing the damaged tissue, from my right chest, all the way down to the left side of my ribcage. I closed my eyes, feeling the burning anger in me flaring up again. I won't ever forgive him. Ever._

_Heart thumping hard, I pulled the white tee over my head and turned away from the mirror. As I clambered toward the hidden elevator leading to the bar above, I heard Barret's loud shouting. Again._

_Barret and the gang were planning reactor bombings. As much as I hated Shinra, I'm not entirely sure whether what we're doing is correct. Yes, we're saving the Planet. And of course, our revenge. Yet, I can't help but fear that we'd do more harm than good. But we've promised ourselves not to let innocent lives die because of us - because of our revenge._

_I excused myself from the meeting, not wanting to listen to the plan for the twentieth time. I think my heart sinks a little every time I hear it. Planting the bomb. There would be fire. Cutting off Mako. The electricity going off. News reports about us. The accusations from the citizens. The guilt. What would Marlene think of us?_

_Out in the spring night, the humid air was thick with smog and dust. Even after living here for five years, I still miss the fresh mountain air of...I shook my head bitterly. No. Don't. Don't think._

_My feet had a mind of its own, carrying me all the way to the train station. The dull yellow streetlights glowed miserably in the early evening. A train must have just arrived at the station as people are pouring toward the direction of the slum._

_I gingerly avoided bumping into people - mothers and fathers with their children; elderly on a walking stick; couples reuniting..._

_Even with Barret and the gang, I feel lonely. Lonelier than ever. Sure, I have friends. Sure, Johnny's kind of cute. But...my hometown, my family, my friends, my _hero_..._

_I've been thinking about him a lot lately. Maybe because with the recent battles against Shinra, my mind started wondering what would happen if I got caught, or worst of all, killed? Where's the hero who promised me...?_

_The whistle of the train echoed in the empty air. I glanced up. The station was deserted all too soon. Then something caught my eye._

_Something - someone - sat crumpled by a lamppost. Someone in a purple outfit drenched in mud. Someone with a large metal sword beside big black boots. Someone with amazingly beach-blonde spikes flying in all directions, head hanging from his shoulder. Someone with sickly pale skin and slightly closed eyes. Someone who looks young, too young, dressed in a big boy's outfit. Someone who looks so awfully familiar..._

_I knelt down, hand reaching for the thin shoulder. Suddenly, sea-blue eyes bored into mine._

"_C-Cloud!" I choked._

_Overjoyed. Relieved. Bittersweet. My heart thumped maniacally. My stomach flipped upside down. It's been seven years since I last saw those blue eyes. Those very blue eyes, like the ocean. Except, something's very wrong. Those blue eyes seem fogged up. How? Why? What happened? I gripped his shoulders tightly as question after question blasted in my mind._

_I remember staring from my window, secretly waving goodbye to the back of the blonde head as it disappeared in the foggy dawn. From then on, I started flipping through newspapers everyday to see if his name's in it. I waited by my window. I waited by the gate of the village. I waited under the stars. I waited and waited and...Never once did I hear from him. Never once did the villagers talk about him. Never once did I dare ask Mrs. Strife how his son was...I was too..._

"_Cloud?" I breathed, mouth dry. I licked my lips nervously. "Cloud? Are you all right?"_

_His blue (are they _glowing_?) eyes examined me closely. After what seemed like decades, the pupil dilated, as if he's finally just saw me._

"_...Nnnn..."_

"_Cloud, can you hear me?" I shook his shoulder, his head swinging slightly. "It's me. Tifa."_

_As if on cue, he straightened up, the yellow streetlight landing on his face. At once, I cringed. Face hollow with sunken cheeks. Chipped lips with dried blood. Gashes here and there. Mud and grime covered his young face. He looked painfully malnourished. I swept strands of golden hair away from his eyes._

"_Ti...Ti...fa..." His voice was hoarse, like he haven't spoken in ages._

"_What happened?" I croaked, feeling my face heating up, eyes blurring._

_I never got the answer from him. He fell into my arms, light as feather. Chocobo feather._

* * *

_Author's note: _Everyone has someone they want to see again.

Happy weekend!


	12. Chapter 12: Sleep and Empty Streets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _First off, thank you so much for everyone's suggestions! If you have any more ideas, feel free to let me know :)

Secondly, thank you so much for the reviews and comments and for continuing to read my story. It makes me so, very happy. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sleep and Empty Streets**

* * *

Tifa awoke with a start. The wind howled and screamed like murder. Windows shook and banged in her ears. _Where am I? _Ruby eyes scanned anxiously in the darkened room, lighted up slightly by the fading embers from the fireplace. She breathed. _That's right. I'm in the living room. I must have fallen asleep waiting for the power to come back on... _

Wanting to adjust herself on the couch, the barmaid moved her right hand. But couldn't. Cautiously, she turned and saw a dark shadow on the floor beside the couch. _Cloud._

He was holding onto her hand for dear life, clutching tightly. Their fingers were cold and numb without the warmth of the blankets. _Has he been holding my hand all this time? _The barmaid stiffened. Slowly, very softly, she pulled her hand away, having to peel each finger off carefully, then placing the calloused hand on the rising chest, hoping not to wake the man.

For a moment, the woman stared at the rhythmic up, down, up, down of Cloud's breathing. She could see the contour of long eyelashes and pointed nose. She could smell the fresh scent of his shampoo. She could even _feel_ the warmth emitting off his Mako-exposed body. The two were so close in proximity, yet so far away. _Does this count as sleeping next to each other?_ Something inside Tifa squirmed uncomfortably.

_No, that's...no. _

The truth was, the barmaid was absolutely clueless to how she felt toward the ex-SOLDIER. There were too many overflowing emotions mixed together. As much as there were times when her legs felt all wobbly like jello and her heart-rate went soaring when their eyes locked, there were also times when the man felt like a complete _stranger _to her. Spending several long nights knitting a scarf for the man surely reflected that he meant _something _to her. However, she didn't feel quite right. She didn't quite feel for him. _Yet_.

Yes, it was true that the way his Mako-blue eyes pierced through her made her heart skip a million miles. Yes, it was true that the way he spoke her name sent shivers running down her spine, making her palms sweaty. Yes, it was true that the way he held her against his hard chest rushed hot blood to her cheeks. Yes, it was true that the man was so crazily in love with her in every way that she felt mental and insane and sad and _guilty_ for not remembering him in that exact same way. But...who _is _the TIfa Lockhart the man claimed to be so in love with?

_And...who are _you_?_

Nonetheless, she was thankful for the man. Thankful for the others too. Everyday, she felt like she learned something new about her past with her friends - and her past with him...

Tucking her chin inside her duvet, TIfa sighed and spent the rest of the night staring at the dying ashes like dying stars.

* * *

"_Good morning! Cloud!" I smiled cheerfully as I walked toward him. "Did you sleep well?"_

_He look fresh and in a much better mood compared to yesterday night. Inwardly, I cringed at the memory._

"_Next to you, who wouldn't?"_

_I blinked several times, face on fire. Did I...hear him correctly?_

"_I don't know what you mean." I hid under my bangs, feeling utterly embarrassed and shocked. Is this the same Cloud Strife I've known from childhood? I caught Barret's raised eyebrows, amusement lurking behind those brown eyes. I quickly change the subject, face still burning. "I'm going this time."_

_As we stepped out of the bar, I thought I caught a swift of a familiar scent in my hair. Something that smelled like metal and gunpowder and sweat and soap. Something like - Cloud's scent._

_..._

_Sharing a room with Aerith. Right. I sucked in a breath as I stepped toward the bed on the farthest side. I opened the wooden-framed windows. A soft mellow breeze greeted me. So here we are. Out of Midgar. Away from pollution. Away from...what? What lies ahead of us, beyond this village? My heart's pounding like bullets. In a way, I'm relieved. But on the other hand, we've now become the most WANTED criminals of Shinra. Not that we weren't before. I took a great gulp of air, glad to finally breathe in what seem like the freshest air I've ever had for the last several years. _

_Behind me, I heard Aerith settling down onto her bed. I still haven't quite gotten over that torturous conversation Cloud and Aerith shared when we were locked up in the Shinra Building. Something in me twisted irritably as my mind replayed that conversation over and over again...I thought about my outburst, interrupting them. I felt my cheeks burn. Seriously, how much more of a fool can I be? I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life._

_Aerith...must mean a lot to Cloud if he was willing to risk his own life for her... And Cloud...he's such a mystery...He spoke of the burning of our hometown like he was _there_...but I'm afraid to ask...What's going on? What happened to Cloud all those years he was gone? This is all too confusing. Hastily, I shook away the bothersome thoughts. They're giving me a major headache._

_A soft calming voice. Aerith's humming a song. Well, having a fellow girl companion won't be so bad, right? At least I don't have to sleep next to sweaty guys. And I'll be able to actually sleep without Barret's horrible snoring. And I won't have to endure the embarrassment when changing clothes and all the hassle it brings. And of course, I won't have to worry about being an invisible nobody forced to listen to the heart-to-heart of two certain people -_

"_Finally a comfy bed!" Aerith's voice interrupted my thoughts._

_I glanced at the flower girl and gave a small smile._

"_Isn't it embarrassing sleeping with the guys?" She wrinkled her nose as she smooth down her pink dress. _

_Pink. I honestly despise that color._

"_Well..." I stared at my gloved hands absentmindedly, picking at a spot, "I grew up with boys so it's not too bad..."_

_Aerith gave me the most innocent expression only a girl like her could manage. _

"_Oooh, lucky you!" she teased. "You must be one of those popular girls, huh? No wonder Cloud called you his girlfriend."_

_Girlfriend? My cheeks flushed, yet I couldn't help but smile. A genuine smile. So maybe having another girl in the group isn't such a bad idea after all._

_..._

_The tent was excruciatingly cramped. Doesn't help with Barret's snoring and the horrible blizzard blowing outside. But in a way, it kept the three of us warm. Close. Intimate. Real. Wrapping the blanket tightly around me, I lied on my side, staring at the brown canvas wall where silhouettes of the storm danced and flew. I won't be able to sleep in such a condition. The thought of asking Cloud to cast _Sleepel_ on me sounds very appealing. I pulled my knees up to my chest, trying desperately not to think of Cloud's muscular arm against my back. _

_Cloud. There are so many times when he'd broken down like I've never seen him done before. Why is this Cloud so different, so...unfathomable? Has he always been like this, even when he was a kid? Does it have to do with _him_? Did he mess with _my _memories too? Oh Cloud...he's like two different people. Sometimes he's cool and distant, sometimes he collapses like a frail child...How do I help him? How _can _I help him? _

_And Aerith...she's... ... ...A friend, a sister...I remember Cloud's painful expression when he held onto her, body trembling and shaking, tears slipping down his cheeks, face was nothing but pain, pain, pain...It hurts so much seeing him in so much agony...Why...? I don't even know if this twisting, wrenching feeling crumbling in my chest is from Aerith's death or from Cloud's misery - oh, stop it, Tifa, stop it! Stay strong! Something's stinging and burning behind my eyes, but I won't let them fall. I bite my lips until I taste blood. I squeeze my eyes tight, hoping to shut down my mind. Everything's spinning around so fast I can't think properly -_

_Something crept around my waist._

"_Barret's snoring keeping you awake?" _

_I nearly jumped. Cloud's voice was low, sending hot shivers down to my toes. _

_Frantically, I shook my head, trying desperately to hide my crying face._

_I felt the cold tip of his nose brush behind my neck, his arm pulling me close to his body. I could feel his heartbeat. _

"_Let's keep warm."_

_...Cloud?_

_..._

_Here I am, lying in bed, in the same room as Cloud. My face heat up just thinking about it. Really, Tifa. It's only for tonight. After Barret leaves tomorrow, you'll be back in your room with Marlene. And Cloud's on the bed _beside _yours. Not like he's sleeping _with_ you. And it's not as if you've never slept with him before - Tifa! Right. _Breathe._ Breathe Tifa!_

_But I can't. I didn't realize I was holding my breath the entire time. I'm afraid that once I suck in air I'll wake him up. I'm afraid that once I fall asleep I'll toss and turn. So I lie as still, as quiet as possible. My eyes are shut tight. My nerves are jumping out of my skin. My heart is drumming in my ears. _

_Could he hear them too?_

_After what seemed like hours, I opened my eyes, hoping to see the early signs of dawn. Instead, the same darkness greeted me. What seemed like hours was merely minutes. I grimaced._

"_Cloud?" I murmured breathlessly in the dark._

"_Tifa?" His whisper rang surprisingly loud in the silence. "What's wrong?" _

_I hear the mattress next to me creak and shuffle. He's turned over to his side so he could look at me. I know it._

"_Hmm-mm..." I shook my head, though I know he probably couldn't see it. "Just wondering if you're asleep yet."_

_Silence. For a moment, I thought he had fallen asleep, so I turn my head, trying to make a glimpse of him. His shadow rose and fell rhythmically. Slowly, I felt my breathing resonate his._

"_Tifa." His blue eyes glowed in the dark. _

_I blinked anxiously, feeling exposed in his scanning eyesight. "Cloud?"_

"_I'm glad we're here together."_

_A corner of my lips tugged upward. By now, I'm pretty certain he could hear my heart thundering._

"_Me too."_

_Not just my breathing resonates his. My heartbeat too._

* * *

The blizzard finally ceased, giving room for the mellow wind and pale sky of February. The streets still carried aftermaths of the snowstorm, with ice melting into large gray puddles.

"I officially _hate_ February!" Yuffie announced as she came stomping into the bar through the wooden doors. Her furry leather boots were drenched all the way to her shins, trailing water all the way from the entrance to the counter.

Tifa perked her eyebrows as she glanced disapprovingly at the water.

"I can see why," she muttered.

Grabbing a mop, she quickly cleaned up the slippery mess before a customer could step on it. Not that the chances were high though. It was a quiet day. Too quiet, even. Not just business, but the city as well. The barmaid glanced dishearteningly out toward the empty streets.

"Is it this quiet in Meteor Square?" Tifa asked, returning the mop to the storage room.

"Dead quiet," the ninja nodded as she opened a beer bottle. "Weird. It's a weekday too."

"Hmm." The barmaid gazed out the window, deep in thought.

Not a single car drove by. Not a single person walked by. Not a single sound flew by. Trepidation echoed in the eerie air. Silence that sounded so wrong. Tifa couldn't grasp what it was, but whatever it was, it sent goosebumps up her arms.

"The kids' aren't back from school yet?" Yuffie asked.

"They should be back any time now," Tifa replied distractedly. Though she couldn't see any sign of schoolchildren anywhere in the distance.

"How 'bout Cloud? He's still not back from his trip?"

_Cloud!_

The barmaid suddenly glanced back at Yuffie, brows furrowed, anxiety etched all over her porcelain face.

"What is it?" The ninja's brown eyes grew huge, worried.

Biting her lips, Tifa settled down beside the younger woman by the bar. Softly, Yuffie placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Tifa?"

Taking a deep gulp of air, the barmaid spoke. "Cloud...he's supposed to be back today in the early hours..."

"Oh." Yuffie looked confused. She peeked at the overhead clock. "He's damn late." She paused. "So?"

"He's never late," Tifa frowned. "You know he's always been punctual."

Taking a long gulp of beer, the ninja waved a hand, dismissing the barmaid's concern. "Probably just bad traffic."

"Bad traffic?" Tifa repeated, bemused. "There's hardly any cars out in the countryside." She pursed her lips. "Besides, he usually gives me a call if he's late. He knows I wor-" she stopped abruptly, shades of red creeping up her cheeks.

"He knows you _what_?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow, a smirk curling on her cherry lips. "He knows you..._worry_?"

"No," the barmaid snapped, cheeks blazing with heat. Her sight returned to the windows, unseeing the empty streets.

A wide grin on her face, the ninja continued. "Wait 'til chocobo-head hears 'bout this!"

"_Yuffie -_"

Tifa's exclamation was interrupted by a series of melody ringing from both the ninja's and her cell phones. Frowning, the two of them extracted their phones from her pockets.

"Reeve?" Tifa muttered.

"_Tifa."_ Reeve's low authoritative voice answered.

"Is something wrong?" the barmaid asked hastily. She glanced questioningly at Yuffie, who appeared to be talking to Vincent.

"_Is Cloud back from Junon?"_

"No, not yet, though he should've been back much earlier," Tifa replied, heart hammering in her ears. She briefly caught Yuffie saying, _"mother-effing crash" _- her heartbeat quickened.

"_Have you heard from him?" _Reeve spoke.

"No." She heard some muffled voices and keyboard tappings on the other end.

"_God Gaia." _

Computer beepings. More muffled voices. At once, dread dawned on the barmaid as the notion of earlier trepidations resurfaced.

"Reeve?" she demanded, voice trembling slightly. "_What is it_?"

"_We just heard there's a motor accident outside of Kalm, where the rocky mountains are incredibly unstable because of the last blizzard. We're sending the emergency team over."_

Fingers clutching onto her knee, knuckles turning white, Tifa took a deep shuddering breath. "And...?"

"_And we think it might be Cloud."_

* * *

_Author's note: _I just realized there's probably no blizzards in the Midgar area...but, oh well. It's winter.


End file.
